Fantasy Fight Night
by M. Brothers Productions
Summary: The Raw, Smackdown, and ECW Superstars of World Wrestling Entertainment face off against the stars of the cartoon, anime, and game world. Updated & Complete
1. Show Opening: Undertaker vs Sesshomaru

This isn't just the very first chpater, but it's also an explaination as to what's going on here. Anyway, here's the deal. In each chapter, following the match, you, the viewing audience (or reading audience in this case) will be asked togive your response asto who you think will win the next match-up.

Speaking of the matches, each one will contain any certain anime/magna, cartoon, movie, or game character against any wrestler from the WWE(Raw, Smackdown, or ECW).

Anyway, first and foremost, here are the matches added for the card:

1) ( _Smackdown_) Undertaker vs. (_Inuyasha_) Sesshomaru

2) (_ECW_) Kurt Angle vs. (_JLU_) Superman

3) (_Raw_) Kane vs. (_Hellsing_) Arucard

4) (_ECW_) Sabu vs. (_Dragonball/Z/GT_) Goku-_ECW Rules_

5) (_Raw_) Randy Orton vs. (_Sonic X_) Sonic the Hedgehog

6) (_Smackdown_) Bobby Lashley vs. (_Ultimate Avengers_) Captain America-WWE United States Championship

7) (_Raw_) Mickie James vs. (_Smackdown_) Ashley vs. (_ECW_) Jazz vs. (Star of her show) Kim Possible-4 corners match for the WWE Women's Championship

8) (_Smackdown_) Rey Mysterio vs. (Star of his show) Inuyasha-WWE World Heavyweight Championship

9) (_Raw_) John Cena vs. (_JLU_) Batman

10) Due to a challenge made by Big (_ECW_) Rob Van Dam w/ Paul Heyman vs. (My OC) Big the Bird w/ Carlos M.-_ECW Rules _for the WWE Championship

And now for our first Fantasy Fight, and I think you guys will enjoy this!

(Middleton Arena...Middleton, Ohio...or somewhere. The hell I know where.)

Carlos: Good morning, afternoon, or everning from whatever time you're reading this and from wherever you are at. I'm Carlos, and I'll be doing commentary.

Big: Don't take all of the spotlight, Carlos. Anyway, I'm Big the Bird, Carlos' created character, and I'll be doing color analyzing, or whatever the hell they call it.

Carlos: For those of you reading at home, this is FFN, which is short for "Fantasy Fight Night", in which you the viewers will watch on as the superstars of the WWE face off against the stars of the anime & cartoon world.

Big: So, enjoy the show. Anyway, let's get down to business in our

very first fantasy fight match.

(Camera goes to ring, where Tony Chinel, the ring announcer, and Smackdown referee Jimmy Korderas are standing by. Surrounding the ring are barricades, as there are fans here.)

Tony Chinel: The following FFN match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from the hit show on Cartoon Network's _Adult Swim_, _Inuyasha_, he weighs in tonight at an amazing 290 pounds, and hails from the Northern Lands of Feudal Japan...Sesshomaru!

(Camera goes to the entrance stage, which looks like 2 screens standing at an opposing side of the entrance, which is a curtain. Then, the ending music of _Inuyasha _plays, as Sesshomaru is accompanied by Rin, Jaken, and security guards to the ring. Then, after some tense moments, a gong is heard and the lights go out.)

Big: Carlos, you didn't add a certain 'phenon' into this match...did you?

Carlos:...Maybe, maybe not!

(Then, the Undertaker appears at the curtain, as he is announced as he slowly heads towards the ring.)

Tony Chinel: And, his opponent...From Death Valley, California...he weighs in tonight at 305 pounds...The Undertaker!

(The Undertaker soon reaches the steps, as he does his usual signaling to turn on the lights. Then, as he enters the ring, he takes off his jacket and his hat, as he rolls his eyes into the back of his head to intimidate Sesshomaru, but he just stands there ready.)

Big: I guess he did. Anyway, some quick facts here for those who don't know Undertaker. He is 14-0 at Wrestlemania, and is a 4-time WWE Champion, winning the title from Hulk Hogan twice, Psycho Sid or Sid Vicious for those who are familiar with him back in the days of WCW, and even Stone Cold Steve Austin.

Carlos: True, but Sesshomaru is a full-demon for those who don't watch _Inuyasha_. He has those really sharp claws that have poison in them, and is armed with Tenseiga.

Big: Carlos, in a fight, that thing is useless.

(The bell rings, as Chinel exits. Then, 'Taker & Sesshomaru stare at each other, waiting for the other to make a mistake. Then they both walk up to each other, as Sesshomaru slaps 'Taker in the face. At first, Taker seems a little pissed, but then he shows his true anger by hitting Sesshomaru in the face with a closed right fist, knocking the demon down onto his back. 'Taker then begins to punch at Sesshomaru's face, inflicting as much punishment as possible until Sesshomaru, with his one arm, pushes 'Taker back towards the opposite turnbuckle with force. By then, Sesshomaru rises, but so does the Undertaker.)

Big: Wow! I never thought Sesshomaru could do that with just one arm.

Carlos: Imagine what he could do with two arms for the matter.

(As Sesshomaru rises, he quickly dodges a splash by the Undertaker, and gets him into a headlock. However, as Sesshomaru moves him to the center of the ring, 'Taker suddenly surprises Sesshomaru with a reverse back drop, which also frees the deadman. 'Taker soon rises to his feet and drops an elbow to Sesshomaru, who rolls away and evades the elbow. Then, 'Taker rises quicker then Sesshomaru can, as Sesshomaru is caught with those shots by the Undertaker that eventually bring him to a turnbuckle. 'Taker continues with the body shots until he stops, nods at Sesshomaru for a second, and then a final shot to the face forces Sesshomaru to reel for a moment. Then, 'Taker moves towards the opposite turnbuckle, and runs right at Sesshomaru, who gets splashed but doesn't fall. Instead, he staggers, as 'Taker hits him with a boot to the face to knock him down. 'Taker then covers him for a pin. 1..2.. Sesshomaru manages to kick out. )

Big: By the way, now's a good time for Sesshomaru to learn that 'Taker just so happens to be the best striker in the business. In other words, he can punch like hell.

('Taker starts to pull Sesshomaru to his feet, but instead Sesshomaru uses his only hand to throw the Undertaker to the outside. Sesshomaru attempts to get to his feet, as the Undertaker starts to shake off the cobwebs forming in his head. Figure of speech Then, the ref starts to count out the Undertaker. 1..2..3..4..5.. 'Taker quickly re-enters the ring only to get a leg drop by Sesshomaru. Then, Sesshomaru gets up, and waits for the Undertaker to rise. He soon does, and gets a kick to the face, knocking him down to his knees. Sesshomaru goes to the ropes, bounces off of them, and hits 'Taker in the face with a baseball slide, finally getting 'Taker on his back. Sesshomaru quickly covers him. 1..2.. 'Taker gets a shoulder up, as Sesshomaru soon gets 'Taker back into a headlock, and keeps him grounded. However, 'Taker starts to slowly get up, despite the extra weight, and soon makes it to his feet. Then, he runs towards the turnbuckles, one at a time, except he hits them backfirst, giving Seshomaru the back-pain instead. Eventually, Sesshomaru losens his grip, as 'Taker tries it one more time. This time, though, 'Taker manages to grab Sesshomaru's waist, and instead throws Sesshomaru face first into the turnbuckle.)

Carlos: Ladies and gentlemen, we just saw 'Taker give the full-demon a common manuever called "Snake Eyes".

(Sesshomaru reels from it, as the now freed 'Taker bounces off the ropes and right into Sesshomaru. However, Sesshomaru suddenly ducks another big boot, and hits 'Taker with a reverse back drop. 'Taker then rolls to the center of the ring, as Sesshomaru, after a few breathes, goes for a cover. 1..2.. 'Takes gets another shoulder up, as Sesshomaru gets up angrily. By then, Jakes tries to bring in a weapon, but Sesshomaru goes to the side at where they are and kicks the ropes, meaning "No weapon". However, he fails to realize that 'Taker suddenly sits up and gets to his feet. Then, Jakes tells him to turn around, as 'Taker grabs Sesshomaru by the throat and lifts him up. But, at the last second, Sesshomaru gets out of the grip and catches 'Taker in a reverse DDT, which exausts both men of their strength. Then, slowly, Sesshomaru goes for one last cover. 1..2.. 'Taker again gets a shoulder up, as Sesshomaru slowly gets up, but 'Taker soon sits up, shocking Sesshomaru. Then, 'Taker rises to his feet, as Sesshomaru looks at him. Sesshomaru is soon given no other choice, as he reveals his poisonuous claws and swings at 'Taker. However, at the last second, 'Taker ducks the attacks, grabs Sesshomaru, flips him upside down, and prepares to finish this.)

Carlos: Here it comes!

Big: It's the Tombstone!

(Sesshomaru moves around to try and escape, but he can't in time as 'Taker hits him with the Tombstone Piledriver. He soon goes for the win. 1..2..3!)

Tony Chinel: Here is your winner...The Undertaker!

Carlos: In an amazing fight in itself, 'Taker upsets Sesshomaru.

Big: Sesshomaru just became 'Taker's next victim, as Fantasy Fight Night kicks off with a bang. Tonight, 4 titles on the line, one of which is a challenge from myself against RVD.

Carlos: Big, I know you have some problems with the way Van Dam won the WWE Title at _ECW: One Night Stand_, but why does it have to be like this? Why can't you just let it go?

Big: What? And let Van Dam & all of the ECW guys get away with it? I don't think so!

End of Fight 1!

Again, thank you for viewing, and I hope you'll give out your voice on the show thus far. As painful as it is, though, it's going to be very hard just working on this because of my outside life. (You know...family, work, etc.)

I'll try and do what I can, but that's about it. By the way, for each match up, please cast your vote. Right now, please state your comment on the_Kurt Angle vs. Superman _matchMake your voice heard on who you think will win.

Anyway, thank you for coming. R&R please! Sayonara!


	2. Kurt Angle vs Superman

(Camera focuses in Justice League's locker room, as Superman removes his cape & belt, as he then heads off to the ring.

Elsewhere, ECW's Kurt Angle is already headed to the ring.)

Carlos: Welcome back to Fantasy Fight Night, folks. In our opening bout, The Undertaker sent Sesshomaru on a one-way trip to hell with the Tombstone, and that's just the beginning.

Big: Unfortunately, thus far, we haven't gotten any reviews, but we are hoping for some, and we're hoping this next match will get some for the show.

Carlos: ECW's Kurt Angle challenged the Justice League's Superman when they met at an ECW house show in Metropolis, and the only place they can settle it once and for all who is the better American Hero is right here at Fantasy Fight Night!

Big: Again, unfortunately for Angle, he lost a coin toss done earlier which means this match will be done with WWE Rules! But, since Kurt Angle has won many WWE titles, and is a former WCW Champion during the WCW/ECW Alliance Warfare when he won it from now known as King Booker, that isn't going to be a problem.

Carlos: Before we move on, we would just like to inform you that we had some technical problems prior to releashing this second fight. Also, due to Edge's victory on the July 3rd's edition of Monday Night Raw, the main event has been changed to a triple-threat ECW match for the WWE Championship with Edge as the defending champion. Any problems with that, Big?

Big: No, not really! Since Edge helped to screw Cena, beating him up is just as good. And, as for this match, Superman is dedicating it to the late Christopher Reeve & his wife, Dana Reeve. May they rest in peace.

(The opening theme music for Superman's old cartoon show from the 90's plays, as he comes out to 3/4ths of an ovation.)

ECW Ring Announcer: This next FFN match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Metropolis, NY...Tonight he represents the Justice League...The Man of Steel: Superman!

(Superman soon enters the ring, as the fans start to chant for him.)

Carlos: Big, what can you tell us about Superman?

Big: Well, I'm glad you asked. You see, being the Man of Steel, Superman obviously has the strength advantage going into this match. Also, without any kryptonite, Kurt might have some difficulty against him.

Carlos: But, as we have learned many times before, don't count out the olympian!

(Then, Angle's ECW music hits, as he comes out to some cheers, but a lot of boos.)

ECW Ring Announcer: His opponent...Representing Extreme Championship Wrestling and hailing from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania...weighing in tonight at 236 pounds...the Wrestling Machine: Kurt Angle!

(Kurt does his WWE stance, as fireworks come out. Then, as he heads to the ring, the people start chanting at him, saying "You Suck". )

Carlos: Very hostile crowd indeed. What do we need to know about Kurt?

Big: Well, Kurt Angle won a medal in the 1996 Olympics for freestyle wrestling in the 220 lbs. division, has won the WWE title 6 times, as I stated before, a WCW Champion for only 4 days, a former World Heavyweight Champion until losing it to Mysterio at WM 22, and was the first person ever to make Kane & Hulk Hogan tap out. This time, Kurt has his work cut out for him because he wants to make Superman tap out, but it's going to be very tricky because there is no kryptonite here.

(Kurt soon enters the ring, as his music soon ends. The ECW Ring announcer then leaves the ring, as the bell rings to begin the match. Kurt gets into Superman's face, as he starts to talk some trash. However, with a slap from Superman, Angle quickly goes down, as he rolls out of the ring.)

Carlos: Well, that was...pathetic.

Big: (Making fun of Funaki) Indeed!

(The referee tells Kurt he has to enter the ring, as he starts to count. 1..2..3..4..5..6.. Kurt slowly enters the ring, as the ref stops counting. Kurt soon gets into his wrestlig stance, as he flips off Superman in an attempth to trick him into attacking. Unfortunately, it's not working, because Superman simply stands there. Kurt soon walks over to Superman, and talks some more trash, as Superman swings another slap. This time, though, Kurt ducks, gets behind Superman, and hits him with a Release German Suplex. Kurt quickly covers him. 1.. Superman gets a shoulder up, as Kurt starts to pound Superman's head.)

Big: Well, Carlos, you have any strategies these 2 might need, hmm?

Carlos: Somewhat! Superman needs to use his power to put Kurt to a point where he can't get up for a 3. Kurt, on the other hand, just needs to survive! Since he can't go "ECW" in this match, it will be nearly impossible to even think of trying to make him tap out.

(Kurt continues this until Superman, with his left hand, pushes Kurt away, as Kurt ends up going to the outside again. This time, Superman decides to go after him, as he exits the ring and sees Kurt trying to get up. He gets a hold of Angle's bald head, picks him up into a Bear Hug, and then 'slowly' walks over to a nearby ring post, as he slams Angle back first onto it.)

Big: Ow! That has to hurt, even for someone like Angle!

Carlos: I bet you, somwhere back there, Paul Heyman is crying because of this.

(The ref, however, soon warns Superman of the countout, as he begins. 1..2..3..4.. Superman lets Kurt go, only to put him in a Military Press, as he throws Kurt over the top rope and Kurt lands face first into the ring. By now, the fans are chanting Superman's name, as he enters the ring, and slowly goes over to Kurt. He rolls him over onto his back, and puts a foot on his chest. 1..2.. Suddenly, Superman's foot is grabbed by Angle, stopping the count, as Angle forces Superman to land on his back, as Angle applies the Ankle Lock! But, as Angle starts to put in the pressure, Superman flicks his leg once, and it sends Kurt flying to the outside.)

Carlos: Somehow, that also had to hurt.

Big: I think by now, Kurt has realized that the Ankle lock is useless against Superman.

(Superman soon gets up, following the Ankle Lock, as he goes after the downed Angle, who is face first on the safety mat. Superman picks Angle up, and then carefully pushes him back a few steps, as he whips him to the steel steps. However, Kurt suddenly reverses the whip, sending Superman knees-first onto the steps, as it forces him to do 3-60 in mid-air, and then Superman lands on his back, as the referee starts to count. 1..2..3..4..5..6..7.. Kurt goes back into the ring to break the count, but then rolls back to the outside, as he walks towards Superman, who is now on his feet, and soon Angle Slam's him onto the safety mat. Kurt then go back into the ring, as he his scoulded by the ECW referee, who then starts to count out Superman. 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8.. Superman, for half the count, simply starts to get up. Then, for the 2nd half, he shakes off the cobwebs and then re-enters the ring.)

Big: Kurt was able to keep Superman down for half of that count. Will it work for a pin attempth?

Carlos: Who knows!

(Suddenly, the fans slowly start to chant for Angle, as Superman charges Angle in the attempth to clothesline him. However, Angle ducks and manages to hit him with another Angle Slam, as Angle quickly covers the downed Superman. 1..2.. Superman kicks out and again sends Kurt to the outside because they were close to the ropes. Angle, anyway, lands on the outside, but slowly tries to get to his feet, as Superman is already on his knees and getting a little fustrated, as the fans are now starting to chant "Boring" at Superman. By now, Angle quickly re-enters the ring, as he flips off Superman, causing Superman to try and tackle him again. This time, though, Angle quickly trips him onto his face and, again, puts him in the Ankle Lock! This time, however, Superman easily craws towards the ropes in front of it and grabs the bottom rope, forcing the ref to use the 5-count against Angle, who lets go at 4.)

Big: You know what, Carlos? I hate to say it, but Superman sucks in the ring.

Carlos: Indeed he does, Big, and the fans are more interested in Angle trying to beat him then Superman simply toying with him.

Big: (To Superman) Hey, Man of Steel, we know you don't feel anything when caught in the Ankle Lock, so please do us a favor and actually try to wrestle, okay?

(Superman, however, ignores Big, as Angle is finally pissed off. He takes off his straps to reveal his upper body, as he shouts at Superman to bring it on. Superman turns around and stares at Angle, as Angle wants Superman to come to him. By now, the fans are chanting "Let's go Angle" & "Angle Sucks", as the 2 stare at each other with neither one willing to back down. Then, suddenly, Superman tries to grab Angle, who ducks out of the way, but Superman ends up accidentally knocking the ref down, as the ref rolls to the outside. By then, as Superman tries to apologise, Angle grabs him from behind and hits him with yet another Angle Slam, as Superman lands on his back, and then out of the ring, as the fans cheer for Angle. However, they soon boo when Luthor jumps over the barrier and starts to kick Superman while holding a chunk of kryptonite.)

Big: Well, ain't that a kick in the ass. Angle needs kryptonite to hurt Superman, and Luthor has it.

Carlos: At least it's not worse, right?

(Suddenly, Angle goes to the outside, grabs the kryptonite out of Luthor's hands, and as Luthor turns to Angle, a punch to his face KO'es his bald-headed ass. Then, Angle grabs the chunk of kryptonite and throws it into the ring, as he soon grabs Superman, and throws him into the ring. Angle roars in anger, as he grabs the kryptonite and puts Superman in the Ankle Lock, with the kryptonite on Superman's ankle as the submission manuever is being used.)

Carlos: Okay, now it's worse.

Big: And, lucky for Angle, the ref just woke up.

(The ref soon wakes up, and slowly crawls into the ring, as he sees something glowing in Angle's hand. The ref then calls for the bell as Superman taps out. The fans then go wild as Angle lets Superman go and knees down in the ring for his victory.)

ECW Ring Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner by submission...Kurt Angle!

Carlos: Angle has made Superman tap out.

Big: Not so fast, Carlos. I think the referee saw what we all saw.

(The ref soon slowly gets up and goes to the other side of the ring, and calls for the ring announcer as Angle is celebrating while his music hits. Suddenly, his music stops as the ring announcer speaks.)

ECW Ring Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, the referee has informed me that Kurt Angle used kryptonite to make Superman tap out. Therefore, he has reversed the decision and declared Superman the winner by disqualification!

(Now, the fans boo that decision, as Superman's left arm is raised in victory. The ref soon takes Superman out of the ring and to the back, as the fans chant "Superman Sucks". Angle is pissed, as he goes after the still KO'ed Lex Luthor. He throws Luthor into the ring and then forces him to stand up, as he takes the kryptonite previously thrown onto the canvas and smacks Luthor over the head with it, busting Luthor's head and knocking him down to the canvas. Then, as Luthor bleeds, Angle locks in the Ankle Lock as he breaks it a minute after Luthor tapes out to it. Then, Angle's music hits as he walks out of the ring in anger, while the fans chant for Angle.)

Carlos: I guess Kurt got what was coming.

Big: I won't disagree with that, but Luthor got what he deserved just for interfering.

Carlos: Well, either way, we saw a pretty good match. It had it all, Angle Slams, Ankle Locks, and even Superman easily able to overcome it all, but only with a DQ win.

Big: In the end, that was pretty much a crappy way to win.

Carlos: So true!

End of Fight #2!

000000000000000000000000000

That was our 2nd fight, but before we get onto our next match, the next chapter will also feature some randomness featuring D-Generation-X and the Inu-Gang! Then, it's _Kane vs. Arucard_! Please, give your opinion on who you think will win!

This match, BTW, was for you Christopher Reeve! Thank you for being **_our_** Superman!


	3. DX Meets the InuGang & Kane vs Arucard

(Backstage, the Kagome is preparying Inuyasha for his upcoming World Heavyweight title match by making him watch previous matches of Rey Mysterio. Of course, all it does is confuse him.

Inuyasha: So, this masked guy, Mysterio, can move that fast, huh?

Kagome: Yep! Just remember Inuyasha that speed is only half the battle. The challenge will be to keep him still long enough for you to stand a chance.

Inuyasha: So what? Compared to facing Naraku, this will be easy.

Suddenly, and without warning, Triple H & Shawn Michales appeared behind them, as Triple H tapped Inuyasha's back to get their attention.

Triple H: So, you challenging Mysterio?

Inuyasha: Yea, so what's it to ya?

Michales: We just wanted to tell you that Mysterio will be tough.

Triple H: Really tough!

Michales: And, that 619 does hurt.

Triple H: It hurts a lot!

Inuyasha: So what's your point? To annoy the hell out of me? Get the fk out of here!

Michales & Triple H seemed disappointed by this, but aren't finished.

Triple H: Fine, we'll go.

Michales: We'll leave!

Triple H: But, we have just 2 words for ya!

Michales: And, those words are...

Audience: "_SUCK IT!"_

Then, D-Generation X leave, as Sango & Miroku show up.

Sango: What was that all about?)

Camera cuts back to Big & Carlos at ringside.

Big: What the hell was that all about?

Carlos: I have no idea, but thank you for your sudden appearance, DX!

Big: Anyway, if you missed it, our last match had Superman tapping out to ECW's Kurt Angle. However, because he was caught using kryptonite, Angle was disqualified. So, it ended with a cheap win for Superman, a PO'ed Kurt Angle, and a broken ankled Lex Luthor!

Carlos: Hopefully, this next match will be worth something. The Anime Show's star of _Hellsing_, Arucard, will challenge the Big Red Machine of _WWE Raw_, Kane, to a match.

Big: This match is only taking place because these 2 are, as they are called, monsters, and we just wanted to see them kick the crap out of each other.

(The music from _Hellsing _plays, as Arucard comes out to silence up until he reaches the ring. Then, Lillian Garcia speaks.)

Lillian Garcia: The following FFN match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from the show _Hellsing_...Arucard!

Carlos: So, Big, what can you tell us about Arucard?

Big: I'm glad you asked. Arucard here is a very powerful, and yet dangerous, vampire who likes to kill other vampires or anything that has to do with the dead, with a very powerful gun. Lucky for Kane that gun was taken from Arucard earlier, so don't expect anyone getting killed tonight.

(Suddenly, as Arucard enters the ring, fire comes from the floor right in front of the entrance stage, as Kane comes out to a sort of ovation, as Finger Eleven's "Slow Chemical" plays.)

Lillian Garcia: And, his opponent, representing Raw and weighing in at 326 pounds...Kane!

Big: As for Kane, we are looking at a former WWE & WCW Tag Team Champion, former WWE Hardcore & Intercontinental Champion, and was the WWE Champion for 24 hours.

Carlos: In other words, it's kind of one-sided, huh?

Big: Since all characters from other worlds have to wrestle under human rules...yes!

(Kane soon enters the ring, but Arucard suddenly climbs up a nearby turnbuckle and dropkicks Kane in the face, forcing him to fall on his back, as RAW referee Jack Doan calls for the bell to start the match.)

Carlos: Arucard quickly goes for the attack to try and beat Kane early.

Big: Something tells me he'll need to end this as quickly as possible before Kane gets his hands on his neck.

(Arucard quickly drops some elbows on Kane's neck, as the ref tells Arucard to back off because one of Kane's feet are touching the ropes, as Arucard is forced to back off. Kane soon rises to one knee, as Arucard runs to an ajacent pair of ropes, bounces off of them, and does a baseball slide onto Kane's face, forcing the Big Red Machine to go to the outside. However, Kane is on his feet as Arucard climbs up a turnbuckle and flies right at Kane. Instead of knocking Kane down, however, Arucard is caught by his waist and Kane slams Arucard backfirst onto the nearby steel post, hurting Arucard's back. Kane soon lets Arucard go, as Arucard drops to his knees. Kane grabs Arucard by his hair and throws him into the ring by under the bottom rope. Then, Kane slides into the ring after Arucard.)

Carlos: How much you wanna bet this match won't go on much longer?

Big: $35 dollars!

Carlos: You're on!

(Kane soon stands and waits for Arucard to rise, as he eventually does. Arucard turns around, as Kane grabs him by his neck and gives him the chokeslam. However, before Kane covers him, "Crank It Up" by Brand New Sin plays, as ECW's Big Show comes out and calls Kane after him. Kane, at first, shakes his head after Big Show gets his attention.)

Big: Hey, who the hell invited the Big Show?

Carlos: He invited himself. You wanna try and stop him?

(However, the Big Show soon reveals he has Kane's old mask, forcing Kane to exit the ring and chase after the Big Show, who soon starts to run away. By then, Jack Doan starts to count. 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10! As Jack Doan hits 10, he calls for the bell, as Arucard slowly gets up.)

Lillian Garcia: Here is your winner by countout...Arucard!

Big: Well, that match sucked!

Carlos: Indeed it did, and speaking of which, you owe me 35 dollars.

Big: You'll get it at the end of the show. As for Kane & Big Show, how did Big Show get a hold of Kane's old mask?

Carlos: I don't know, and I really don't care. As far as I know, it was just some sort of randomness.

(Backstage, Kane continues his hunt for the Big Show until he is suddenly attacked by random ECW superstars. Kane tries to fight them off, but is suddenly hit across the head with a fire extinquisher by the Big Show, which knocks him out. Then, Kane is cuffed to a nearby storage pipe, as the Big Show rips Kane's mask in half and throws it at Kane before leaving with the other ECW Wrestlers.)

Okay, I'm sorry but I didn't have much planned for this match. Hopefully, the next match, _Sabu vs. Goku_, will be much better.

Plus, in the next chapter, we have the Master Lock Challenge, as former cartoon star, The Tick, accepts the challenge.

Come back for our next chapter! Please, Read & Review!


	4. Master Lock Challenge & ECW Rules

Big: Well folks, we're back and in case you missed it, our last match sucked!

Carlos: Damn straight it did. Arucard won by countout because Big Show stole Kane's old mask and then got him ambushed, KO'ed, and cuffed to a pole. Just recently we had to call the police just to get Kane uncuffed and to a hospital.

Big: Anyway, before we get to our next match, we have the Master Lock Challenge!

(As Big says his line, Chris Master's music hits. Then, he does his usual load of crud, as he is announced.)

Lillian Garcia: The following is the Master Lock Challenge! Introducing first, from Los Angeles, California...he is the Masterpiece: Chris Masters!

Carlos: For a "Masterpiece", he's pretty much a "Meathead", isn't he?

Big: You got that right. This guy is supposed to be a "Masterpiece", but he can't even win a damn title since he showed up. To put it short & simple, he's all show but not worth anything.

(Masters soon reaches the ring, as referee Chad Patton and a chair await. Then, as he enters, Masters calls for a microphone, as he soon speaks.)

Chris Masters: Alright all of you Masterpiece wanna-be's of Middleton, listen up! Tonight I made an open challenge for the Masterlock Challenge, and from everyone of those freaks who are back there, this guy actually thought he can break the Master Lock. So, ladies and gentlemen, the "challenger"...The Tick!

(Suddenly, Tick's opening theme music plays as he shows up and is escorted to the ring by security. Once the Tick enters the ring, he seems to have a key in his hand, as Masters asks the obvious question.)

Masters: Mr. Tick, why do you have a key in your hand?

(Masters puts the mic under the Tick's mouth, as we get a ridicilous answer.)

Tick: It's for this challenge. I plan to unlock the Master Lock with...ha ha...a Master Key!

(Masters slaps the key out of the Tick's hands, as he explains the challenge.)

Masters: The challenge isn't to unlock the Master Lock...it's to break the Master Lock! You're going to sit on that metal chair (Points to metal chair) and I'm going to put you in the Master Lock. All you have to do is force me to let you go with your own strength.

Tick: Oh, that's all I have to do? I thought it had to do with an actual lock.

Masters: Just sit on the chair.

(The Tick proceeds to sit on the chair, as Masters slowly gets behind him and starts to lock in his submission move. )

Carlos: Hey Big, you think the Tick can break the Master Lock?

Big: At a scale to 10...he has the best odds of doing so.

(Then, Masters fully locks in the Master Lock, as he begins to bring harm to the Tick. However, the Tick is still sitting there, as he seems to be actually enjoying it. Then, he shrugs his shoulders back a bit, as Masters is jerked out through the ropes behind him, which also forces him to release Tick from the Master Lock.)

Carlos: Ladies and Gentlemen, the Tick has won the Master Lock Challenge!

Big: That, also, was very pathetic.

(The Tick soon stands up and asks the referee what just happened, as the ref simply raises Tick's left arm to signal that he has won. Suddenly, Masters gets back into the ring and low-blows Tick, forcing him to knee down in pain. Then, Masters locks in the Master Lock yet again. This time, the Tick can do nothing, as he is tortured until he's KO'ed. Eventually, he let's the Master Lock go, as Masters leave to the back.)

Carlos: Good news is that the Tick has broken the Master Lock, but the Bad News was that he just got his ass kicked.

Big: Yea, and that was just plain ugly.

(Backstage:

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, JBL appeared on screen.

JBL: Well, it has come to this. (Fans boo him) A freak of nature against ECW trash & the WWE Champion for a title I made famous. Hey, bird freak, I hope you're listening, because I want to make sure you understand something: Freaks like you do not deserve to even be in the same building as us humans. We are more superior to you then we are to the community of this pathetic town of Middleton.

More boos

JBL: Why, you ask? It's very simple...of everything that this town could be famous for, their main attraction is a cheerleader with a jew for a sidekick. Clearly, she will lose tonight. But, bird freak...Big...I want you to listen to what I have to say.

Big takes his IPod out, and starts to listen to it, meaning he is ignoring JBL.

JBL: Hey, I'm talking to you, ya freak of nature.

Big still ignores him.

JBL: I guess I'll have to use other measures, huh? Okay, if the orphan doesn't want to listen to the real champ, then it just goes to show that even freaks can have some intelligence.

However, this time, Big takes the IPod off, meaning he heard what JBL called him.

JBL: Tonight, I hope that Edge retains the title to show the whole world that freaks do not deserve to even be in America, just like you should be in a cell and used only for our pleasure.

Suddenly, from right out of the blue, _Pokemon_'s Deliah Ketchum appears wearing a WWE referee shirt, as she stares right in the face.

Deliah: Are you done talking? Because if you are, then I would like to say something.

JBL: You...want to talk? A japanese house-wife want's to talk? A house-wife wearing a WWE referee shirt want's to talk? Okay, talk...immigrant!

Deliah: First and foremost, I might be a house-wife, but I'm darn proud to be one. At least it's better then being a sellout to your own state of Texas!

Cheers!

Deliah: Second, so what if Big's a freak? At least he has the guts to challenge for a championship against an opponent in a territory he's not familiar with. You, on the other hand, like things done the way you like them.

JBL: Listen here, Ms. House-Wife, at least I have a wife. You,...all you have is your son and his stupid dreams that will never come to pass. I'm actually glad you don't have anyone else.

Deliah: That maybe so, but at least I'm involved with tonight's show. You, however, have zero credit for tonight.

JBL: That is not true. I am the only reason why these people pay good money to come. I am what these people want. They don't want ECW trash, or freaks from other shows, or even a freak who's also an orphan.

By now, Big has had enough, as he asks for a microphone.

Big: Hey, asshole!

Big addresses JBL, who gives Big his attention.

Big: Since you like to talk bad about everyone, including myself, then it's time for me to talk bad about you. Let's start with how you not only pissed on Texas, but how you also pissed on the APA. Is that ringing any bells?

JBL: Don't start talking about the APA! Faarooq was a waste of my time and a waste of talent to my show, Smackdown!

Big: What about how much the New York Jets & Giants suck? I mean, when was the last time either of them had a Super Bowl Championship? They suck just as much as you on commentary!

JBL: You shut up! Smackdown is what it is because of me. You are nothing!

Big: I'm not done yet. JBL, as a wrestler, you are good, but as a human being, you suck to put it short. Take for example the time you tagged with Mysterio against Raw's Kane & Big Show on a Smackdown show. You ditched your own partner & abandoned Smackdown to handle themselves.

JBL: That is not true. There is no evidence against that.

Big: Wake up! Every one of 'your' fans and everyone on the Smackdown roster saw it. You don't care about Smackdown, but just yourself.

JBL: I'll tell you what I am. I am not a 'self caring jerk. I am what I say I am, and I am a...Wrestling God!

Big: More like a "Wrestling Fraud", and as an "American Hero"...you still suck!

"JBL Sucks" chants start to appear, as JBL is finally pissed.

JBL: That's it. Before this night is over, mark my words Big...you will bow at the feet of the Wrestling God and I vow to make sure you do not leave as WWE Champion!

JBL soon leaves, as Deliah is still there.

Big: Uh, thank you Deliah for standing up for me but I think I got myself into more trouble then expected.

Deliah: Anytime, but Big, do us all a favor and just be careful, okay?)

The camera focuses back to the announce table, as Carlos has a smirk.

Carlos: You like her, don't you?

Big: (Starts to blush a bit) Shut up!

Carlos: You'll have to excuse Big here folks. After his show on this website ended, he found his girlfriend, Bunny Rabbot from Sonic's old Saturday Morning show cheating on him and they broke up. So, now Big feels alone again.

Big: Shut up or you won't hear the end of it.

Carlos: Well, anyway, next up is Sabu vs. Goku! This happened solely because we needed some hardcore action here tonight.

Big: Yea, and if you make another joke concerning me & Deliah from Pokemon, I'm going to hit you across the head.

Carlos: Noted and probably ignored.

(The ECW Ring Announcer is in the ring, as well as an ECW referee.)

ECW Ring Announcer: This next FFN contest will be conducted under ECW Rules!

Fans Cheer

(Suddenly, the music from Dragonball Z hits, as Goku in his trademark orange gi starts to come to the ring.)

ECW Ring Announcer: Introducing first, representing the world of _Dragonball_...Goku!

(Goku soon arrives at the ring.)

Carlos: If there was ever an anime show I would watch, it would be Dragonball Z or GT, and this guy was my favorite among them all.

Big: Goku is probably the Superman of Dragonball. Of course, if he can go hardcore is about to be answered.

(Soon enough, Sabu's music hits, as he comes out to a small ovation as he carries a chair with him.)

ECW Ring Announcer: His opponent, representing Extreme Championship Wrestling and from Bombay, India...he weight in at 220 pounds...The homicidal, genocidal, and suicidal Sabu!

Carlos: Big, what can you tell us about this guy?

Big: Sabu is a very dangerous guy to even be in the ring with. His most offensive attacks come with chairs and his hardcore bouts have brought him ECW Championship from such guys like the infamous Terry Funk, a true legend to the story of hardcore!

Carlos: Yes, Sabu needs that chair as much as Big wants Deliah!

Carlos gets smacked across the head by Big.

(Sabu soon enters the ring, as he does his infamous pose to his uncle, the Original Sheik. The ref soon calls for the bell, as the match is under way. Sabu, for the moment, drops his chair onto the corner he's at and charges at Goku, who moves as Sabu ends up having to stop just before hitting the turnbuckle, as he turns around to get into a bearhug by Goku. However, before he can fully apply it, Sabu bites Goku's forehead, forcing Goku to let Sabu go, as Sabu runs towards the ajacent ropes, bounces off of them and dropkicks Goku's left shin, forcing him down to one knee. Sabu goes for the same trick, but this time Goku quickly hits him with a shoulder knockdown which takes Sabu down, as Sabu rolls himself out of the ring. Goku quickly gets to his feet, as he sees Sabu walking around outside, and goes to the corner where Sabu's chair is at. Goku manages to get to it, as Sabu re-enters the ring following a moment where he got a new weapon out of the ring. Goku prepares to hit Sabu with it, but Sabu reveals his weapon is a fire extinquisher, as he uses it to fire a stream of white mist at Goku, which blinds him and forces him to drop the chair. Then, he hits him in the face with the fire extinquisher, knocking Goku down as he goes for the pin. 1..2.. Goku gets a shoulder up.)

Big: Well, at least it's better then the Kane vs. Arucard match.

Carlos: And, all of it is legal!

Big: Damn straight.

(Sabu soon goes for the chair, as he goes for a leg drop with the chair under Goku's face, as he hits it. Sabu takes the chair off of Goku's face and covers him again. 1..2.. Goku gets another shoulder up, as Sabu grabs the chair yet again. Goku soon starts to rise, but Sabu throws the chair into Goku's face, forcing Goku to roll out of the ring. As Goku studders outside the ring, Sabu sets the chair up, runs to the ajacent ropes, and uses the chair to jump over the nearby ropes and fly head-first into Goku, taking them both down, as chants of "ECW" ecco the arena. Sabu soon shakes it off, as he grabs Goku and throws him back into the ring. Sabu then rolls back into the ring, as he grabs the chair and as Goku gets up to face Sabu, the maniac of ECW swings the chair right at Goku's face, forcing him to knee down due to the pain.)

Big: This is more hardcore then Goku was expecting. How can he combat the extreme style of Sabu?

Carlos: Not sure on that part yet, but when can we expect wedding bells from you and Deliah, Big?

Carlos gets hit across the head again.

(Sabu hits Goku again with the chair, but Goku only goes down to both knees this time. Sabu finally throws the chair at Goku's face, finally forcing him onto his back. Sabu soon sets the chair up a few feet away, as he bounces off ajacent ropes towards the chair, bounces onto the nearby top rope, and does a moonsault right onto Goku. However, during the time Sabu bounced off the ropes, Goku quickly rose, as he caught Sabu and did a powerslam onto the set chair, forcing it to fold up and bend, while also hurting Sabu. Then, Goku goes for a cover. 1..2..3! The referee calls for the bell, as he raises Goku hand in victory.)

ECW Ring Announcer: Here is your winner...Goku!

Big: What the hell did we just see?

(Goku is escorted out of the ring and to the back by the ref as Sabu is helped to the back by paramedics.)

Carlos: That, by all means, was the crappiest win I have ever seen.

Big: That was crappier then JBL's commentary on Smackdown!

Carlos: No arguments there!

(Soon enough, as Sabu is helped to the back, the fans start throwing beer cans at Sabu for that crappy loss.)

Big: And the fans didn't like that outcome of that match at all!

Carlos: Neither do I, Big. Neither do I!

Big: Well, in any event, we got to see Sabu fight Goku...but the end just sucked.

That concludes this chapter, as we move onto the next match-up! Since I'm not getting any reviews thus far, I still plan on finishing this up. But, afterwards, we'll see what happens.

Next up: Randy Orton vs. Sonic the Hedgehog! Plus, Batista meets the cast of Neon Genesis Evangelion! Later!


	5. Orton vs Sonic!

Carlos: Hello again, folks! If you didn't read the last chapter, Sabu dominated Goku in an ECW Rules Match!

Big: Unfortunately, in a complete unexpected way, Goku powerslamed Sabu on a set-chair and pinned him for a pathetic win.

Carlos: Somehow, we're going to get flamed for that.

Big: I have a feeling we are. As for now, though, our next match is just moments away. First and foremost, though, we have some very special guests about to join us.

(In the ring is Tony Chinel!)

Tony Chinel: Ladies and gentlemen, tonight's special guest...The Cast of Neon Genesis Evangelion!

(The cast of Neon Genesis heads out to the ring, as they are escorted by security.)

Carlos: Oh, how I can recall this show. Many of their "angels" were named from random names in random chapters in the bible.

Big: The hero, of course, is Shinji Ikari who, with Asuka Langley Sonryu & Rei Ayanami, was to battle these monsters one-by-one. In the end, though, the final episode made no sense to me at all.

Carlos: I barely understood the end!

(By the time Carlos says that line, the cast has entered the ring as Shinji is asked to speak for them.)

Shinji: H..Hello, everyone!

Fans Cheer!

Shinji: We're very glad to be here tonight as your special guests, and it's been a great show thus far. And, most of all, we can't wait for the main event tonight. In fact, we're all...(Cut off)

(Suddenly, his father takes the microphone and slaps Shinji in the face, forcing him to retreat right behind Misato.)

Big: What the hell...?

Carlos: Father/Son isues that were never resolved.

Big: Oh!

(Then, Gendo speaks towards his son, as Shinji is bleeding from his left cheek that was slapped.)

Gendo: You really think that's important? These people don't give a damn about you especially. Who would actually care about a waste of time like you, Shinji?

(Outside the ring)

Big: What an a-hole! How dare he speak to his son like that.

Carlos: I agree!

(In the ring)

Gendo: Shinji, you are the greatest disappointment to humanity, and mostly to me. And, for that...(Cut off)

(Suddenly, Saliva's "I Walk Alone" hits, as Batista comes out to a standing ovation.)

Carlos: Middleton has just erupted for the Animal of Smackdown!

Big: It's about time too.

(Batista soon makes his way to the ring, as he then enters and confronts Gendo. Batista is given a microphone, as he speaks.)

Batista: For more then 10 years, you abandoned your son, and when you finally decided to call him up, you use him as one of your soldiers for a fight he didn't need to be involved in. Now, the way I see it, he didn't disappointment these people here tonight...you disappointed him.

Cheers for the fans, as they chant for Batista.

Batista: You turned your back on your wife, on your son, your country, and among all...you turned your back on God! Fans boo Gendo Now, I've heard that God forgives & forgets...but these people will tell you otherwise what they think of you.

The fans now chant towards Gendo the words "Gendo Sucks!!!"

Batista: Now then, Mr. Ikari, we can do this one of 2 ways. The first way is that you leave this arena and don't ever show your face in public again. Fans cheer.

Gendo: And, what's the other option?

Batista: The other way is that I kick your ass all over Middleton and show you why I'm the Animal of Smackdown!

Fans cheer

Gendo: In that case, I think I'll choose to leave!

(Gendo exits through the ropes, as he soon exits the ring. The only problem, though, is that he exits where Big & Carlos are at, as he flips Big & Carlos off with the middle finger. By then, Big gets off and takes his headset off to go after Gendo. By then, he turns Gendo around and punches his lights out, hitting him across the face to knock him on his ass. Then, he grabs Gendo and throws him into the ring and to the waiting hands of Batista!)

Carlos: Time to die, Gendo!

(By the time Gendo is up to his knees, he sees Batista give him the infamous "Thumbs up to Thumbs down", as Gendo soon gets hit with the Batista Bomb!)

Big: Life's a pain Gendo, and tonight you got what was coming.

(By then, Batista's music hits as Shinji shakes the hand of Batista, while they begin to clear the ring.)

Carlos: Well, that more then makes up for the last 2 matches, but the next match better be worth it.

Big: It should be. Randy Orton takes on the 15 year game legend known to all as Sonic the Hedgehog! This match was signed after Randy made an open challenge to any legend on and appreantly Sonic accepted.

Carlos: My concern is that Sonic might have decided to accept Orton's challenge a little too...what's the word I'm looking for...quickly.

Big: Well, either way, it's Sonic's grave.

(Backstage:

Somewhere close to the curtain is Raw's Todd Grisham in his usual suite attire.

Todd Grisham: Ladies and Gentlemen of Fantasy Fight Night, my guest at this time is Raw's Legend Killer...Randy Orton!

Randy appears immediantly afterwards, as the fans boo.

Todd: Randy, tonight you face the video game legend named Sonic! Are you at all concerned about your match?

Randy: Todd, let me make it clear to you right here and now. The only reason that pathetic hedgehog accepted is that he hasn't starred in a decent game since the 90's and clearly it's time for him to be put out of his misery.

Fans boo some more.

Randy: So, just like I stole Sonic's chily dog and ate it without him knowing it, (snaps his fingers) that's how quickly I'll put him down once and for all. After all, it only takes 1 RKO to end your legacy, Sonic.

Randy starts to walk towards the curtain leading to the ring, but for some reason he starts to shake his head as if he's feeling the affects of being drugged.

Back to ringside:)

Carlos: Well, Randy's ready. But, is Sonic ready?

Big: Without his chily dog, I doubt it.

(Soon enough, the music for _Sonic X _hits, as Sonic makes his way to the ring.)

Lillian Garcia: The following FFN match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, representing the gaming world and from Planet Mobius, the World's Fastest Hedgehog...Sonic!

(As Sonic enters the ring, Carlos & Big speak.)

Big: Sonic seems ready, but why did Randy seem a little...off?

Carlos: I have no idea.

( Then, Mercy Drive's "Burn in my Light" hits, as Randy comes out.)

Lillian Garcia: And his opponent, representing Raw and from St. Louis, Missouri, he weighs in at 245 pounds, he is the Legend Killer...Randy Orton!

(However, Randy is still clearly "out of it", as he makes his way to the ring. By then, Carlos & Big speak.)

Carlos: I see what you mean. You think Sonic drugged that chily dog Orton ate?

Big: It might just be that.

(By the time Randy enters the ring, Sonic is sitting on a turnbuckle away from Orton, as he jumps down to the canvas feet first and meets Orton in the center of the ring. Raw referee Chad Patton calls for the bell to start the match as the match begins. Orton starts to talk trash to Sonic, as Sonic simply takes it. Then, Orton soon pushes Sonic back, knocking Sonic down but he quickly gets up. By then, Orton proceeds to hit Sonic's face with his left knee, forcing Sonic to roll to the outside. The ref soon starts to count Sonic out as he slowly re-enters the ring. 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..Sonic then enters the ring, as Orton waits for him in the center of the ring. The fans soon chant a barely hear-a-ble "Let's go Sonic!", as Orton soon knocks Sonic down with a shoulder knockdown. As Sonic is down, Orton puts him into a headlock.)

Carlos: Ah, the classic wrestling headlock.

Big: This move was designed to cut off the oxygen to the brain and can cause someone to go to sleep. Of course, it doesn't always work.

(However, Orton soon switches to a frontal headlock and forces Sonic to the nearby turnbuckle, as the referee uses the 5-count, but stops at 4 as Orton lets go to let Sonic fall face first onto the canvas. Then, Orton picks up Sonic and throws him back to the same turnbuckle as he picks Sonic up and sets him up on the top turnbuckle. However, before he can start to climb up, Orton soon backs off for a second to shake his head off.)

Big: Now it's official...Orton got drugged.

Carlos: It's pretty obvious by now, since he can't seem to remember about Sonic.

(But, it's that one second that allows Sonic to get his 2nd wind, as he gets up onto his feet on the turnbuckle, jumps towards Orton and manages to roll up, hitting Orton face first as Orton falls. Sonic, however, manages to land on his feet as he goes for the cover. 1..2..3!)

Carlos: Oh, no...Not again!

Big: Now we're going to be in a lot of trouble.

Lillian Garcia: Here is your winner...Sonic the Hedgehog!

(Sonic's right arm is raised in victory, but then he forces Chad Patton to let him go, as he checks on Orton and helps him up. This ends up to be a mistake, as Sonic soon finds himself RKO'ed by Orton, who soon forces himself to roll out of the ring and towards the back.)

Big: Well, we're still in trouble.

Carlos: Only now it's much worse.

Big: Well, anyway, up next is the WWE United States Championship. Unfortunately, what was supposed to be a battle of U.S. Soldiers was now null and void after a new champion was crowned on the July 14th edition of Friday Night Smackdown!

Carlos: So, instead of Lashley, it will be Finlay defending against Captain America.

Big: Plus, we have a very special visitor stopping by.

Well, there you have it. It's _Finlay vs. Captain America _for the United States Championship! Please join us for the love of all that is pure.


	6. US Championship & TNA Guest

Carlos: Hello and welcome to yet another match at Fantasy Fight Night!

Big: In case you guys missed it, Randy got drugged and lost to Sonic. Then, Sonic got RKO'ed and we got in a lot of deep you-know-what with both Vince Mcmahon, owner of the WWE & Raw's Executive whatever...The "Kiss-Ass" Coach.

Carlos: "Kiss-Ass" is close to the correct term, and they treatned to end the show if our friends keep winning their matches.

Big: Vince can kiss my backside.

Carlos: Well, anyway, Big I just have one question for you...who is this "special guest" you promised?

Big: Be patient and wait, Carlos. He'll be here soon. Just you wait.

Carlos: Until then, we have our next match to get to.

(The camera goes to the ring, where Smackdown's Tony Chinel and one of their own referees, Brian Hefner, await.)

Tony Chinel: The following FFN match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE United States Championship!

(The national anthem starts to play, as Captain America comes out to a standing ovation.)

Tony Chinel: Introducing first, the challenger...Representing the Avengers and hailing from Washington D.C., he is Marvel's American Icon...Captain America!

(As Captain America is escorted to the ring by security, Big & Carlos speak.)

Big: As Superman is the American Icon for DC Comics, the same is true in the form of Captain America.

Carlos: The enhanced Super-Soldier is a veteran of World War 2 and was frozen in a chunk of ice until released in the 1900's to fight for our country once more.

Big: Of course, his opponent is the opposite of this icon.

(As Captain America enters the ring, the words "My name is Finlay, and I love to fight!" are heard, as Finlay comes out to a bunch of boos.)

Tony Chinel: And, his opponent...Representing Smackdown and hailing from Belfast, Ireland,...he weighs in at 245 pounds...The United States Champion...Finlay!

(Finlay responds to the boos by flipping off the crowd, which upsets the Captain.)

Carlos: This guy, however, is a jerk.

Big: True, but he is a veteran from Ireland who has gone head to head with some of the toughest guys from the Smackdown brand and even from his earlier days in World Championship Wrestling, or WCW in short.

Carlos: If you face Finlay, remember the following: 1) As a veteran in the ring, do what you can to survive because he can be rather technical or straight out in your face. 2) Beware the Shillelagh, which is made of the hardest oak in Ireland. And 3) Beware of the Leprechan!

Big: Speaking of which, we found him prior to the opening of this next match and gave him the boot from the arena.

(By the time Finlay enters the ring, Captain America attacks him as the bell is rung and the US title is quickly taken away from Finlay to start the title match. The Captain simply pounds away at Finlay at the nearvy turnbuckle corner, until he stops at four due to the referee forcing the 5-count. When he goes to attack again, Finlay pokes his eyes and this forces Captain America to back off a bit. Then, Finlay gives the Captain a clothesline, taking down the Captain. Finlay then bounces off the nearest ropes, does a leap frog in mid-air and then splashes the Captain's stomach, as he quickly rises only to get booed by Middleton with "Finlay Sucks" chanted right at him.)

Big: Talk about a hostile crowd.

Carlos: Well, Captain America is a American Icon, and we are in the United States, so it fits well.

(Finlay flips off the fans yet again as he turns to the now risen and PO'ed Captain America. The Captain grabs Finlay with both hands and suddenly hits him with the infamous "Sky High" manuever from D'Lo Brown, which also counts as a pin manuever. 1..2 Finlay quickly gets a shoulder up, as Captain America puts Finlay into a headlock following Finlay rolling onto his stomach.)

Big: The infamous "Sky High" didn't get it done, but that's because we're still kind of early in the match up.

Carlos: Of course, that is true. But, don't forget that Finlay is one tough "SOB"!

(However, Captain America isn't aware of Finlay's technical abilities in the ring, as the crafty Finlay is quickly able to force himself up to his 2 feet and starts to elbow Captain America's stomach a few times Finlay bounces himself off the nearest pair of ropes which forces the Captain to let him go. Then, Finlay bounces off the opposite pair of ropes and manages to clothesline the Captain down rather hard, flipping him upside down before the Captain crashes rather hard on his head.)

Big: That...had to hurt.

Carlos: Yea...a lot more then your love life.

Big: Alright...THAT'S IT! YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!

Now extrememly pissed off, Big takes his headset off and leaves to go to the back.

Carlos: Aw, come on Big. Don't be like that. I was just having fun. (Big doesn't listen) Well, it seems my joking around has finally pissed Big off to the point of leaving during a match.

(Meanwhile, in the ring, Finlay is stomping away on the Captain until he suddenly sees something moving around under one of the curtains of the ring. Finlay exits the ring to examine it, but finds it to be the Leprechan that usually shows up, as it jumps into the ring and starts to run around randomely as Finlay tries to catch it. Eventually, this causes the referee to try and catch it, as does Captain America.)

Carlos: Damn Leprechan! It must have found a way back into the arena without us looking.

(However, this is only a distraction. As the referee eventually catches it, this also distracts Captain America, as Finlay manages to get a hold of a Shillelagh that the Leprechan left in the ring during his running around and hits Captain America in the back of the head with it, KO'ing the American Hero of Marvel. As the Leprechan finally disappears back under the ring, the referee turns around to see Finlay turn Captain America over to his back and pin him. 1..2..3!)

Tony Chinel: Here is your winner and still the United States Champion...Finlay!

(Although Finlay's hand is raised in victory, he is suddenly speared by Bobby Lashley and sent rolling out of the ring with his U.S. Title!)

Carlos: Yet another crappy win, but at least there's a happy ending.

(Lashley soon helps Captain America up to his feet and raises his left arm into the air to show his respect. Finlay, however, is showered with toilet paper and empty cups of beer as the fans boo him out of the arena.)

Carlos: I wonder how Big is feeling right now.

Backstage:

Big is now backstage and still a bit pissed. However he soon runs into Deliah from _Pokemon_.

Deliah: Bad night so far, huh?

Big: Yea...you can say that.

Deliah: What...Carlos thinks we are a "thing" as some people would say it?

Big: Yea!

Just then, out of curosity, Big asked something very awkward.

Big: Hey, Deliah, when you kiss someone, do you end up feeling some kind of connection?

Deliah: (Confused but blushing) W..Why do you ask?

Then, right out of the blue, Big gave her a 5 second kiss on the lips, and then smiled and blushed all at once.

Big: Just curious.

Then, now with a smirk, Big left leaving Deliah blushing but smiling.

Deliah: (To herself) For a bird, he can kiss better then Jay.)

The camera then goes back to Carlos.

Carlos: Damn you Big! You did like her after all, you lying "SOB"! (Now smiling) It's about time you show it though. Anyway, back to business here. Appreantly, RVD was suspended by the WWE due to charges of illegal posession of drugs, so I've been recently informed that the main even has been changed to an ECW 4-Way match with the ECW Champion, Big Show, as RVD's replacent, and...Batista representing Smackdown? What the hell is going on here?

(Then, the annoying sounds of "All Hail King Booker" were echoed throughout the arena, as King Booker appeared with his wife, "Queen" Sharmell. With them was the "Court Jester" William Regal. Appreantly, he was the one chanting "All Hail King Booker".)

Carlos: Okay, now this is just getting ridicilous. Who the hell invited these guys?

(The camera goes back to the trio, as they eventually reach the ring.)

William Regal: Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to introduce to you the lovely Queen Sharmell and, as of July 23rd, your World Heavyweight Champion, your royal highness...King Booker! All Hail King Booker! (Repeats)

Carlos: Will someone please get them out of here and shut Regal up?

(Suddenly, the lights go out, as a voice is heard.)

N/A voice: (Take a guess who) Riddle me this, Riddle me that...Who's afraid of the big black bat? WOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Carlos: That couldn't be who I think it is...could it?

(Then, the lights go on, but the fans give a standing ovation for who else is in the ring.)

Carlos: OH MY GOD...IT'S STING!

(Sting points his bat at King Booker, as Regal starts to pound at Sting in an attempt to get King Booker & Queen Sharmell to run, as they do so. But, Sting suddenly throws Regal away from him and hits Regal's stomach with the bat, forcing the tough british man to fall to his knees and makes him roll out of the ring. Then, Sting asks for a microphone, as he speaks.)

Sting: King Booker, do us all a favor and shut up! Fans cheer The real reason I came here tonight was not for you. It was to throw a challenge. Fans cheer a little more You see, I heard about the "Phenon" from a show called Smackdown named "The Undertaker" More cheers, and I was in the darkness watching his match. So then, it made me realise that there can only be one man of darkness, and that is not you Undertaker.

(The whole arena is buzzing, fully aware of what was coming.)

Sting: Undertaker, I want you in the ring with me. One of one! Mano e' Mano! I want to put you in the Scorpion Deathlock and make you tap out! I want to hit you in the face with my bat! I want you in a match with me...simple and short! So, Deadman...what's it going to be...Yes or No?

Carlos: Sting is challenging the Deadman? This is Wrestlemania big! Will the Undertaker accept?

(Then, the lights go out, but blue lights make Sting barely visable as a fog appears around the ring.)

Carlos: It's looks as though we're going to get our answer.

(Then, Undertaker's voice is heard.)

Undertaker: Sting...you dare stand in my yard and challenge me to a match? You should know not to mess with those who can end you forever. Okay Sting, I accept your challenge to a match. Name the time and place.

Sting: The time is the next Fantasy Fight Night, and the place is the Hammerstein Ballroom in New York City!

(Fans Cheer like hell)

Sting: And 'Taker, when that match begins...WOOOOOOO...It'll be Show Time!

Undertaker: I agree, Sting...it will be show time. However, when that match ends, you will Rest In Peace!

(Undertaker's music hits, as Sting is shown barely smirking.)

Carlos: Well, there you have it folks. Sting vs. the Undertaker at the next Fantasy Fight Night! And please come back because we've got a 4-Corners Womens Title match up next.

Did you enjoy that? I hope you did. Otherwise, get the _park _out of here! Next up is the Womens Championship match and ECW's Tazz stops by! Later!

BTW, I have recently changed my Account name to "M. Brothers Productions" as a friendly note to all readers, and this story is still set in 2006, so it has been left the same way I typed it nearly 2 yera ago! Sorry for the inconvience!


	7. WWE Women's Championship

Carlos: Hello and welcome back folks. In case you missed it, Finlay retained the U.S. Title against Captain America thanks to his midget friend. And then, Sting from _TNA Impact _showed up and scared King Booker away only to challenge the Undertaker to a match at the next Fantasy Fight Night!

(As Carlos finishes that last sentence, Cypress Hill's "Just Another Victim" hits, as Tazz arrives.)

ECW Ring Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, at this time, please welcome our guest color analyst for the upcoming match...ECW'S Human Suplexing Machine...TAZZ!!

(Tazz gets a small ovation as he arrives to Big's chair and sits next to Carlos, as he puts the headset on.)

Carlos: So, what brings you out here, Mr. Tazz?

Tazz: First and foremost, it's just "Tazz", and 2nd...I came to call this 4-way Women's Title match! So, let's get it on.

(The camera goes to the ring, where Howard Finkel is at.)

Howard Finkel: Ladies and gentlemen, at this time, please allow me to introduce the special guest referee for the forth coming contest!

(At this time, the music from _Pokemon _plays, as Deliah comes out in her WWE Referee shirt.)

Howard Finkel: Here is your special guest referee...Ms. Deliah Ketchum!

(Deliah heads to the ring, as the fans start to chant "You're getting laid".)

Tazz: Well, you know anything about this lady?

Carlos: A little, Tazz. She is the mother of the star of the show, Ash Ketchum. Other then that, Ms. Ketchum doesn't show up a lot on the show.

(As she enters the ring, the chants continue.)

Tazz: If these fans are right, she'll be getting some tonight.

Carlos: I second that!

(Then, the camera cuts to Howard Finkel.)

Howard Finkel: And now, the following contest is the 4-Corners Elimination Match for the WWE Women's Championship!! The rules are as follows: The match will continue until 1 person remains. Whoever is the sole survivor of this match will win the Womens Championship. Elimination occurs when you are pinned, forced to submit, counted out, or disqualified.

(A few tense moments later, Christy Carlson Romano's "Say the Word" hits, as Kim Possible comes out in her mission clothes to a standing ovation.)

Howard Finkel: Introducing the challengers...first, from MiddletonLoud roar of "YEA'S" and represeting the Disney Channel...Kim Possible!

(Kim is surrounded by security as she makes her way to the ring.)

Tazz: I don't get how this kid could even be allowed to enter this match.

Carlos: For starters, she is a freelance superheroine. She also has those cheerleading skills, but I'm not to sure they'll be of any use against these ladies.

(Then, Jazz's music hits, as she is boed while she shouts to them "I'm the bitch!")

Howard Finkel: Representing ECW & from New Orleans, Lousiana...Jazz!

Tazz: Here's Jazz representing ECW, baby! Yea!

Carlos: True! Jazz has won the Womens Championship before, and I believe she seeks to win it yet again.

Tazz: I know enough about Jazz to tell you that she is tough, and she'll be tough to beat.

(Then, Ashley's old music "Be Yourself" from Audioslave, hits, as she arrives to a small "pop".)

Howard Finkel: Represent Smackdown & from Long Island, New York...Ashley!

(Ashley soon makes her way to the ring.)

Tazz: Ashley won the 2005 Raw Diva Search, and then was eventually traded to Smackdown.

Carlos: You don't have to talk enough about Ashley to show she is dedicated to winning the Women's Championship tonight!

(And, finally, Mickie James' music hits, as she arrives to a choir of boos.)

Howard Finkel: And representing Raw, from Richmond, Virginia, the Women's Champion...Mickie James!

(Mickie James soon makes her way to the ring, as she is showered with chants of "We hate psychos!")

Carlos: This champion, however, is nuts.

Tazz: She's nuttier then Roger Rabbit, and he was pretty nutty in himself.

Carlos: Oh, so you've seen those old cartoons of him?

Tazz: No, I never did.

Carlos: Whatever!

(Mickie soon enters the ring, as the chants continue. She gives the belt to Deliah, as Deliah calls for the bell to start the match with Kim & Jazz, as Ashley & Mickie goes to ajacent corners.)

Carlos: Previously, before this match began, these competitors had to draw straws to determine who would go first. Unfortunately for Kim, she & Jazz got the short straws.

Tazz: Yea, and she's pretty much the obvious first to go, so don't expect much out of this match, folks!

Carlos: I have to disagree. Any match with divas can be a classic...as long as you don't have psychos!

(Jazz shouts at Kim random messages, but all with the same meaning..."You're nothing"...as Kim suddenly starts to kick at Jazz's right quadracepts. Unfortunately for Kim, Jazz simply pushes her back to a turnbuckle, as Kim stares at Jazz, who calls herself "the bitch". The fans then start booing Jazz, as she walks towards Kim who then starts kicking her quadracepts again. Although Jazz is forced back a few feet due to the kicks, she again pushes Kim back to the turnbuckle. Jazz then attempts to splash Kim, but Kim quickly ducks the splash, as Jazz ends up hitting the turnbuckle headfirst and then going a little wobbily. By then, Kim sneaks up behind her and gets Jazz with a school boy, as Deliah makes the count. 1.. Jazz quickly powers out, as Kim & Jazz quickly rise only for Jazz to try and clothesline Kim. However, Kim ducks, grabs Jazz from behind, and gets her into a roll-up pin. 1.. Jazz again powers out, as they both rise only for Jazz to get dropkicked in the face by Kim, who rolls towards Ashley and tags her in.)

Carlos: Kim can play the speed game with Jazz, but in power is where Jazz can truly show her stuff.

Tazz: True that! If Jazz can break divas like Trish Stratus, then this cheerleader would have had it if she didn't tag in Ashley.

(Unfortunately for Ashley, Jazz is quick to her feet, as she elbows the rushing Ashley in the gut, and then clotheslined her to the canvas. Then, Jazz kneed down and started to choke Ashley, but Deliah used the 5-count as Jazz let go by 4. Jazz grabs Ashley by the hair and lifts her up to her feet only to clothesline her down, as Jazz puts her left boot on Ashley's chest for a pin. 1..2.. Ashley barely gets a shoulder up, as Jazz hits Ashley with a leg drop. Then, she covers Ashley again. 1..2.. Ashley again kicks out, as Jazz drops an elbow on Ashley's chest. Jazz grabs Ashley by the hair again and lifts herself and Ashley to their feet, as Ashley is soon able to get a thumb to Jazz's eyes as Jazz let's Ashley go and rolls to the corner where Mickie James is. However, as she prepares to tag in Mickie James, instead Mickie backs away from the corner and leaves Ashley to Jazz, who grabs Ashley.)

Tazz: That's not a good thing for Ashley.

Carlos: True, and it's about to get worse.

(Jazz turns Ashley around to face her, as she kicks Ashley in the gut and then hits her with a powerbomb. Jazz then covers Ashley. 1..2..3!)

Howard Finkel: _Smackdown's_ Ashley has been eliminated. However, this match will continue!

(Jazz then tells the people "I'm the bitch!", as Deliah helps Ashley out of the ring and towards some security who help her to the back. However, as Jazz turns to Kim, she is suddenly surprised as Kim comes from the air and hits her with a hurricarana. Now, with Jazz down, Kim quickly goes for a cover as Deliah quickly runs to the correct position. 1..2.. Jazz manages to power out and throws Kim off of her and a foot away, as the two start to get up. Once they are both on their feet, Jazz tries to clothesline Kim, but Kim ducks, runs towards the nearby ropes as Mickie James uses a blind tag to be legal in this match, and as Kim hits Jazz with a flying lariet to force Jazz to the ropes behind her, Mickie James grabs Kim from the back of her hair and throws her to the outside.)

Carlos: It seems Mickie James blindsided Kim with a tag and throws her out of the ring.

Tazz: Yea, but I'm worried about what's coming next.

(Then, Mickie gets a boot to her gutt by a defending Jazz, as Jazz prepares her for a powerbomb. However, as she gets halfway into it, Mickie James reverses it into a hurricana, as Jazz goes down and Mickie quickly goes for a cover. 1..2.. Jazz gets a shoulder up, as Mickie James gets up. Then, as Jazz gets to her knees, Mickie hits her with the "Mick" kick, taking Jazz back down, as Mickie goes for another cover. 1..2..3!)

Howard Finkel: _ECW's _Jazz has been eliminated. The next fall will determine the Women's Champion!

Tazz: Oh no! ECW's Jazz just lost.

Carlos: Yep, and it's down to Mickie James and the Disney Channel's Kim Possible.

(As Mickie celebrates after pinning Jazz, Kim suddenly surprises her with a schoolboy, as Deliah quickly goes for the count. 1..2. Mickie kicks out with authority, as Kim takes a few steps back and then looks at Mickie who gets to one knee as the two stare at each other.)

Tazz: We have a stare down, and these 2 know that whoever gets the next fall will be the Women's Champion.

Carlos: These 2 have a different definition on the word "tough", but only one can leave with the title and as the champion.

(Suddenly, Mickie James runs at Kim, as Kim ducks and lets Mickie go headfirst out through the ropes and to the outside. Deliah soon starts to count Mickie out. 1..2..3..4..5..6..7.. Mickie slowly rolls into the ring, as Kim slowly approaches Mickie and begins to pick her up. However, suddenly Mickie suprises Kim with a possum pin as Deliah makes the count. 1..2.. Kim is able to escape the possum pin, as Mickie quickly gets up and puts the boots to Kim's face, forcing Kim to roll to the outside as Mickie is scoulded by Deliah before Deliah starts to count Kim out. 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9.. Kim is barely able to get back into the ring as Mickie drops an elbow on Kim's back. Mickie then puts Kim into the camel clutch as Deliah checks to see if Kim will tap out.)

Carlos: The referee is in perfect position to see if Kim will tap. It's possible she won't.

Tazz: Knowing psychos as far back as the old days of ECW, I doubt it.

(Unfortunately for Tazz, Kim manages to stretch her right arm towards the nearby ropes and gets a rope break, as Deliah makes the 5-count as Mickie let's go by 4. Mickie then drags Kim to the center of the ring before Kim suddenly puts Mickie into a possum pin. 1..2.. Mickie manages to escape the pin as they both quickly rise to their feet and Mickie hits Kim with a a boot to the gutt followed by a "Mick" Kick that takes Kim down and possibly out. However, the arena is full of boos directed right at Mickie James as they chant "Mickie Sucks" & "Let's Go Kim"!)

Carlos: Unfortunately for Mickie, the fans will stay with their hometown hero through thick and thin.

Tazz: Yea, but look what she's doing to them now.

(Mickie suddenly flips off the whole arena and tells them all to censored themselves as she puts a boot on Kim's chest. 1..2.. Kim suddenly gets a shoulder up as Mickie kicks Deliah in the face.)

Carlos: Oh, that's not good.

Tazz: Why not?

Carlos: You're about to find out.

(Deliah slowly gets up due to the now visible red mark on her face, as she looks at Mickie and get's called a ho, as Mickie then pushes her and tells her to do a fast 3-count. What Mickie gets instead is a push right back towards Kim who is suddenly able to get Mickie into another school boy as Deliah does the pin attempt count. 1..2.. Mickie is able to power out, as Mickie quickly gets up and kicks Kim in the face to keep her down. Then, she flips Deliah off, as Mickie sets Kim up for a DDT and hits it, as she covers Kim. The only problem is Deliah decides instead not to count. Mickie notices that the ref isn't making the count, as she gets up and tells Deliah to make the count, as she covers Kim again. However, again Deliah refuses to make the count.)

Carlos: I told you she would do something would happen if you did something to piss her off.

Tazz: Yea, and Mickie is paying for it the hard way.

(Mickie again gets up and tells Deliah to make the count, as instead Deliah kicks Mickie in the gutt and gives her a DDT, as she then sees Kim slowly get up and go to the turnbuckle near Mickie. Kim climbs up and then hits Mickie with the moonsault, as she covers Mickie. 1..2..3!)

Howard Finkel: Here is your winner...and NEW...WWE Women's Champion...Kim Possible!!

Carlos: WE HAVE A NEW WOMEN'S CHAMPION!! WOOOOOOO!

Tazz: Geez, and unfortunately, it's a Disney caharacter who won it.

Carlos: Mickie got what was coming for screwing with a referee.

(The fans are in approval as Deliah raises Kim's right hand in victory and then gives her the WWE Women's Championship, as Kim exits the ring and then leaves through the fans. Mickie, however, slowly gets up and stares at Delia who is now leaving the ring and going to the back. The fans then turn their attention to Mickie and tell her "Get the censored out" continuously, as Mickie eventually leaves to the back in a fit of anger.)

Tazz: Well, a title has finally changed hands at Fantasy Fight Night and this is where I sign off. Carlos, good luck with the rest of the night.

Carlos: Alright! Take care, Tazz, and good luck with the ECW!

(Tazz takes his headset off as he leaves to the back.)

Carlos: Well folks, our next match was supposed to be for the World Heavyweight Championship, but due to the events that occured at the Great American Bash, it is now a simple one on one match. By the way, I wonder what's going on in the back.

Backstage:

Deliah is walking to the ladies' locker room when Mickie intercepts her and starts to talk trash at her face.

Mickie: What the hell, you stupid bitch!

Deliah: You know what you did to deserve it, so do me a favor and shut up!

Deliah starts to walk away, but Mickie grabs Deliah's right shoulder and forces her to turn around.

Mickie: If I wasn't so tired, I would kick your slutty ass all over...(Cut off)

Suddenly, Mickie sees Big behind Deliah, as she lets Deliah go and starts to back away.

Deliah: Be glad your freak-friend is here to protect you. Otherwise, you wouldn't be so lucky.

Mickie then leaves, as Deliah turns to see Big in black wrestling pants, a black shirt and shoes, and wearing on fighting gloves as his hair is tied up with a scrunchie and covered in a red bandana.

Deliah: So, you ready?

Big: Yep! By the way, you did a good job officiating the Women's Title match.

Deliah: "Just" a good job?

Big: Okay, fine...you did a great job!

Deliah: Thank you, and as for that kiss you gave me earlier...(Trails off)

Suddenly, Deliah suprises Big with a kiss of her own, as she stops about a few seconds later and then leaves after leaving him with a wink. By then, Big is left speech-less.

Carlos: Damn you, Big!

End of Fight 7!

There's still 2 matches left until the main event. Up next is Mysterio vs. Inuyasha!!


	8. Rey Mysterio vs Inuyasha

Carlos: Welcome back to Fantasy Fight Night, folks, and we are set for our Smackdown main event as Rey Mysterio takes on Inuyasha! Before we get to it, though, we're going to need some help from Smackdown in this next match.

(The camera goes to the ring, and with Tony Chinel.)

Tony Chinel: Ladies and gentlemen, at this time please welcome our special guest commentator for the upcoming contest...Smackdown's Michael Cole!

(By now, Michael Cole comes out as he soon takes his seat next to Carlos.)

Carlos: Welcome to the show, Michael Cole.

Michael Cole: Thanks for inviting us here, and folks, next up will probably be a match of the century.

Carlos: True, and it all began immediantly following an international visit to Japan.

_Flashback to 3 weeks ago:_

_At a live show, Inuyasha suddenly shows his face in the ring, as he grabs a microphone, and starts to speak._

_Inuyasha: So, this is the real world. (Fans cheer) Well, I have to say that ever since I got here I've been covered by each and every one of you fans, and all of you say that there is an "Inuyasha" in the wrestling world of the WWE!_

_The fans cheer more._

_Inuyasha: And, this "Inuyasha's" name is Rey Mysterio! Well, Rey Mysterio, if you really are, as you say you are, the "Inuyasha" of today, then prove it._

_Later on, Mysterio is in action against Mr. Kennedy, who prepares to suplex him. However, Mysterio suddenly counters it into tripping Mr. Kennedy's head onto the 2nd rope, as Mysterio soon hits Kennedy with the 619 and then the West Coast Pop for a 3-count win. _

_Then, Inuyasha suddenly enters the ring and faces Mysterio face to face._

_Inuyasha: So, you're Mysterio. I see you're pretty quick! _

_Mysterio is then given a microphone._

_Mysterio: Yea, I am. So, what brings you to our world?_

_Inuyahsa: There's a special show coming up called "Fantasy Fight Night", and since I've heard all about you, I was wondering if you wanted a shot at the real "high flying demon"? I mean, you do face anyone, at anytime, right?_

_Mysterio: Yea...Anyone at anytime. Inuyasha, I accept your challenge at Fantasy Fight Night!_

_The fans cheer in approval to this!_

_Then, as the days passed by, Inuyasha starts to appear at live events and during Mysterio's matches. Then, one night, on Smackdown, Inuyasha appears in the audience as Mysterio finishes a match against Gregory Helms. Then, as he faces Inuyasha face to face, Michael Cole speaks._

_Michael: The question remains for Mysterio...can he call himself "the high flying demon" of the WWE, or will Inuyasha claim the title for himself? At Fantasy Fight Night, the question will finally be answered as to who is the better man._

_End of Flashback!_

(At this time, the theme music for Inuyasha's show hits as Inuyasha comes out to a 2/5 ovation with Miroku, Kagome, and Sango.)

Tony Chinel: The following FFN match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, representing the Anime World and from Feudal Japan...Inuyasha!

Carlos: These 2 have a very familiar high flying style, but the problem will be which one can hit quicker.

Michael: Carlos, what would be Inuyasha's best strategy against Mysterio?

Carlos: It would be to use his half-human strength to keep Mysterio grounded and hit some hard-hitting moves. Mysterio, however, has to use his speed to keep Inuyasha down and his experience to keep Inuyasha guessing.

(As Inuyasha enters the ring, he is suddenly boo'ed by 3/5th of the arena as they chant "Your show sucks!". Then, the fans rise and cheer as the words "What'cha gonna do when we come for you?" and "Odale" repeat twice. Then, POD'S "Booyaka 619" hits, as fireworks come from the floor. Then, Mysterio comes out to an ovation.)

Howard Finkel: And his opponent...Representing Smackdown...from San Diego, California and weighing in at 175 pounds...Rey Mysterio!

(Mysterio takes a moment to get on his knees, do the cross sign, and point up into the air towards the heavens before getting to his feet and going to the ring.)

Carlos: Rey Mysterio has won titles in the WWE as well as in the WCW, being a former Cruiserweight Champion in both companies, a former WWE Tag Team Champion with Edge, Rob Van Dam, the late Eddie Guerrero, and Batista, and a former World Heavyweight Champion from Wrestlemania 22 to the 2006 Great American Bash!

Michael: Rey Mysterio started his wrestling career at the age of 15 and was the 2nd WCW Cruiserweight Tag Team Champion with former WCW & WWE Smackdown superstar Billy Kidman. When WCW went out of business, they got to keep the belts.

Carlos: These 2 are fighting for more then the title of "the high-flying demon", they are fighting for loved ones that have passed by. Inuyasha is fighting for the memory of his mother who was killed when he was at a young age, and Mysterio is fighting in the memory of the late Eddie Guerrero who died of heart failure.

(Rey makes his way to the ring, as he soon enters, salutes the fans, and then meets Inuyasha, as Smackdown referee Nick Patrick tells Miroku, Kagome, and Sango to exit the ring. Then, as Mysterio & Inuyasha have a stare down, the bell rings to start the match. The stare down continues until they commence with the classic elbow collar tie up, in a test of strength. But, in a quick stroke of power, Inuyasha manages to throw Mysterio towards one of the corners of the ring, but Mysterio gets right back up and then starts talking trash to Inuyasha. But, in a show of disrespect, Inuyasha pushes Mysterio right back down. Mysterio soon gets up yet again, and this time, he starts to kick Inuyasha's left knee cap, forcing Inuyasha to push him down again and give him an elbow drop to his neck.)

Carlos: This Mysterio has plenty of fighting spirit, I'll give him that. The question is if he can get through Inuyasha's power/speed advantage.

Michael: That question has yet to be answered.

(Inuyasha soon picks Mysterio up and throws him to the outside, as the referee scolds him for that. Then, he starts to count Mysterio out. 1..2..3..4..5.. Mysterio re-enters the ring, as Inuyasha charges him. However, Mysterio trips him into the middle rope, as Mysterio runs to the ajacent ropes to hit the 619. However, as Mysterio bounces off of those ropes, Miroku suddenly hits Mysterio from behind with his staff, which takes Mysterio down, and since the referee was looking at the now rising Inuyasha at that moment, it was not caught.)

Carlos: What the hell?

Michael: There was outside interferance and the referee didn't even see it.

(Inuyasha gets up and turns around towards the downed Mysterio who is holding his back due to the cheap shot from Miroku. Inuyasha flips him over and covers him. 1..2.. Mysterio gets a shoulder up, as Inuyasha picks up Mysterio and scoups him up for a slam. However, half-way through it, Mysterio soon jumps over Inuyasha and lands on his feet right behind the half-demon, as Inuyasha quickly turns around and tries to clothesline Mysterio down. Mysterio, though, ducks and gets behind Inuyasha again, as Mysterio jumps up just to grab Inuyasha by the neck and give him a neckbreaker, as Inuyasha rolls out of the ring and towards his gang.)

Michael: Mysterio showing his speed and giving Inuyasha a lesson about real wrestling.

Carlos: Whoa there, Mr. Cole! This match has only just begun.

(Mysterio then runs towards the ajacent ropes and prepares to dive towards him, but the referee stops him at the last moment, as he starts to count Inuyasha out while his gang checks up on him. 1..2..3..4... That's as far as the referee gets as Mysterio suddenly leaps over the referee and dives right into all 4 of them, as chants of "ECW" are heard throughout the whole arena. Then, Mysterio gets right back up as he gets on the ring apron and waits for Inuyasha to rise. Inuyasha soon does as Mysterio hits him with a flying senton, knocking Inuyasha down yet again. Mysterio eventually rises and rolls back into the ring, as the referee scolds Mysterio before starting the count. 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9.. Inuyasha took his time before he rose and re-entered the ring again.)

Carlos: This is what I was talking about before. Mysterio has to use his speed and experience to defeat Inuyasha.

Michael: Can Mysterio keep this up?

Carlos: Here's hoping just for a better match.

(Inuyasha then heard chants of "Eddie" as the fans showed they were on Mysterio's side. Mysterio then tells Inuyasha to come and get him, as Inuyasha tries to do the same. Eventually, though, Inuyasha's patience outdoes him as he charges Mysterio only for Mysterio to roll out of Inuyasha's way, as Inuyasha rams into the turnbuckle and Mysterio catches him into a school-boy. 1..2.. Inuyasha powers out as it sends Mysterio rolling back as they both quickly get up. But as Mysterio charges Inuyasha, he gets tripped by Inuyasha towards the middle rope. Then, Inuyasha bounces off the ajacent ropes and hits Mysterio with a knee to his back. This forces Mysterio to drop back-first to the canvas, as Inuyasha covers him. 1..2.. Mysterio kicks out, as Inuyasha gets up and then climbs up the nearby turnbuckle. Mysterio is still holding his back in pain as Inuyasha hits Mysterio with the shooting star splash and covers him again. 1..2.. Mysterio barely gets another shoulder up.)

Carlos: This Mysterio is tougher then I thought. But with Inuyasha using high-flying moves to keep Mysterio down, one must think he's messing up somewhere.

Michael: Maybe so, but that doesn't mean he's going to win or lose. It's a very unusual strategy to keep an opponent down with moves like that.

(Inuyasha gets to his knees and starts to get upset, as he rises and picks Mysterio up. Then, he turns him around to give him a back drop, but in midair Mysterio reverses it into a bulldog, which takes them both down. Then, as they both move inches away from each other and try to regain some strength, the referee starts the count. 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9.. They both rise as Inuyasha soon finds himself hit with a hurricana and back towards the middle rope. Then, as he runs to the ajacent ropes, he suddenly does a baseball slide to Miroku's face, taking him down, as he soon finishes up and hits Inuyasha with the 619. This forces Inuyasha to the middle of the ring, as Mysterio jumps up and balances himself on the top rope as Inuyasha gets to his feet. Mysterio then goes for the flying senton again but Inuyasha reverses it into a powerbomb pin. 1..2.. Mysterio gets another shoulder up, as Inuyasha gets up and gets a little creative, as he runs to a pair of nearby ropes and uses Jericho's Lionsault on the downed Mysterio, as he pins him again. 1..2.. Mysterio still gets another shoulder up.)

Carlos: The 2 using many high-flying manuevers, but Inuyasha still can't get Mysterio to stay down for 3.

Michael: Mysterio showing his guts in this match to the fullest, but by now even he has to be running on empty.

(Kagome, by now, is on the apron, as the referee tells her to get down. However, as Inuaysha picks up Mysterio, he suddenly gets a standing dropkick to his face that forces him on the middle rope and exactly where Kagome is, as Kagome gets knocked down to the safety padding while Inuyasha's head is on the middle rope again. Then, as Miroku checks on Kagome and Sango checks on Inuyasha, Sango and Inuyasha's heads and, accidentally, lips came in contact due to another 619, knocking Sango down and Inuyasha back into the middle of the ring. Mysterio then sets himself up as Inuyasha rises. Finally, Mysterio hits Inuyasha with the West Coast Pop and pins him. 1..2..3!)

Carlos: Mysterio did it!

Michael: Good for you, Mysterio!

Tony Chinel: Here is your winner...Rey Mysterio!

(The fans cheer in approval as Mysterio gets on the top turnbuckle and sreams "That was for you, Eddie! That was for you!" as the fans chant Eddie's name. Then, Rey gets down as Inuyasha forces him to turn around. Then, Inuyasha sticks his left hand out in respect as Mysterio accepts it. Then, Mysterio leaves as the 2 are appluded for the show of respect.)

Michael: That was, by all means, a match I will never forget. For Smackdown, I'm Michael Cole and I'll leave things to you Carlos.

Carlos: Thanks for coming, Mr. Cole.

(Michael Cole takes his headset off and leaves.)

Carlos: Well folks, coming up is the Raw main event. It features Raw's John Cena against the Justice League's Batman in an unspeakable way. However, at this time I have an update on Sabu. Earlier, he got slammed on a set chair and I've been informed that his back has been injured and he will be taken to a hospital immediantly. As for Luthor, he has also been taken to the hospital due to the attack by Kurt Angle.

Backstage:

At this time, all of the superstars of Raw, excluding Edge, Lita, and the Spirit Squad, are rounded up as Cena starts to make his way to the ring.

As for Batman, all of the Justice League members do the same.

Back to the ring

End of Fight #8

Up next is _Cena vs. Batman_! Don't miss it!


	9. John Cena vs Batman

Carlos: Good evening and welcome to yet another Fantasy Fight Night match. In case you missed it, Mysterio successfully defeated Inuyasha, despite outside interferance, to prove why he's the top high-flyer in the WWE!

(The camera goes to the ring, where Lillian Garcia and Raw referee Mike Chioda are standing by.)

Lillian Garcia: Ladies and gentlemen, at this time, please welcome your special guest commentator for the upcoming match...Raw's own...Good Ol' J.R...Jim Ross!

(The music for the Sooners hits, as JR comes out to an ovation. Then, he takes his seat next to Carlos.)

Carlos: I'm honored to meet you, Mr. Ross!

JR: Well, thank you for inviting us to the show, but right now business is about to pick up. Raw's own John Cena has challenged the Justice League's own...Batman!

Carlos: That's true, and this began about a month ago, when the Justice League came to our nation's capital in D.C.!

_Flashback to 1 month before:_

_The Justice League stands before all of the WWE Raw fans in D.C., as Batman has the microphone._

_Batman: I've heard that this is suppose to be "sports entertainment"! (Fans cheer) Quite frankly, I'm disappointed in all of you. (Fans now boo) All of you believe that everything that happens in this ring is real, and for those who know it's fake, you still watch the garbage going on. My advise to you is to forget this garbage and watch something else. Otherwise, it will poison your minds to no end. _

_Then, to shut Batman up, Cena's music hits as he comes out and to the ring. Cena grabs Batman's microphone and speaks._

_Cena: You call all of this "fake"? You call the cheering of the fans "fake"? Let me tell you what's "fake"...(pointing at Batman as the fans cheer)...you are, Mr. Pointy-Earred Freak! (Fans cheer) The people who perform for these fans don't care if it's real or fake..it's the fans who care in the end, and it's our job to give them a show they will never forget. _

_The fans start to chant for Cena, as he continues._

_Cena: As the Doctor of Thuganomics, it's my duty to teach these people, the D.C. Chain Gang, the meaning of the words "Never back down & never quit", but as an American, I am a soldier and I'm ready to protect the rights of everyone...and that includes the right to kick your ass all over our nation's capital._

_The fans cheer more. Then, Batman and the Justice League exit the ring, as Cena looks dumbfounded. However, the fans start to chant "Chicken (censored) at the Justice League as Cena looks at them with anger._

_Later on, as Cena faces off against Umaga, he hits Umaga with the F-U, but then the Justice League comes out as Cena tells them to bring out Batman. He does, though, because as the referre tells the JL to leave, Batman comes from behind and knocks Cena out with the chair as Batman then sneaks out. Then, as the referee turns towards Cena & Umaga, he sees Umaga covering Cena. 1..2..3! _

_Next week:_

_A camera finds itself right in front of the Javelin-7, with the words "F-U" painted on it, as Cena has some empty spray cans next to him._

_Cena: So, the Justice League want's to play with this soldier and wants to screw with these people, then that's just fine with me. Wanna know why? I'll tell you why...They just pissed off the wrong soldier! (Fans inside arena cheer) So, Batman, I want you to listen very carefully for what I'm going to tell you. Otherwise, you might miss it. I want you at Fantasy Fight Night...one-on-one. Bring your friends if you want. Otherwise, come and face your destiny...and face the F-U!!_

_That same night, live from the Watchtower, Batman speaks on the camera._

_Batman: John Cena...you've said you come from the streets. Well, in a matter of speaking, so have I. I stalk the streets of Gotham every night, and you did something called a crime. Then, you have the nerve to challenge me? Your insane and stupid, and you call yourself "a soldier"? Cena, I've faced the best villians from all over the universe, and you want a piece of me? Alright John Cena, I accept your challege. Be prepared to face me._

_The next week:_

_John Cena celebrates with the fans a victory over Matt Striker when Batman shows up and tries a spinning heel kick at Cena. However, Cena catches it, tells Batman "You can't see me" and then reverses it into the F-U!_

_Lawler: Oh my god! He F-U'ed Batman!_

_JR: AT Fantasy Fight Night, these 2 combustible elements will meet one on one, and I can guarantee you it will be a slobber knocker!_

_Cena faces the down Batman and tells him, face-to-face, "At Fantasy Fight Night, you're going to be my bitch"!_

_End of Flashback!_

(By then, the music from Batman's old show hits, as he comes out to a arena full of boos.)

Lillian Garica: This FFN match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, representing the Justice League and hailing from Gotham City...The Dark Knight, Batman!

(Batman makes his way to the ring, as the people proceed to boo him some more.)

JR: I always heard he was one of the good guys. So, why does he call us "fakes"?

Carlos: Well, a lot of people assume that wrestling is fake, but Batman chose to air what he felt about it live.

JR: Somehow, he's about to regret it.

(Batman enters the ring as he is instructed to remove his cape, belt, and gloves. Batman does so, as the fans chant "You Suck Censored". Then, Cena's "My Time is Now" hits, as many of the fans cheer.)

Carlos: I'm guessing the Champ is Here!!

JR: Well, he should be, by all means. But, we can thank Edge for that.

(Finally, Cena comes out to a wild crowd, as he salutes them before making the way towards the ring.)

Lilian Garcia: And now, introducing his opponent...Representing Raw and from West Newbury, Massachussetts, he weighs in at 240 pounds...the Doctor of Thuganomics, John Cena!!

Carlos: These fans are going nuts for Cena.

JR: It's louder here then it was for the Women's Title Match.

Carlos: That's true, and we've still have one match left.

(Cena stos right in front of the ring, as he throws his shirt & hat to the fans before going into the ring and spears Batman down, as Mike Chidoa calls for the bell to start the match. Cena pounds at Batman's face, as Chidoa starts the 5 count. 1..2..3..4.. Cena stops, as he picks Batman up, and hits him in the face, as Batman staggers towards a nearby corner. Cena walks towards the corner and starts to stomp on Batman's chest. Then, Cena grabs Batman's face and tells him "You're all my, bitch", as Cena whips Batman up into the air and then onto the ground. The fans cheer as Batman rolls to the outside.)

Carlos: Batman got his ass whipped in the beginning of this match and proceeds to run to the outside.

JR: Good idea for him to try and make some room away from Cena, but it doesn't work as well if Cena goes after him.

(Cena goes after Batman, as he exits the ring to chase. However, Batman trips Cena headfirst into some steel steps. Batman takes a moment to catch his breathe, as he grabs Cena and throws him into the ring. Batman then enters the ring and forces Cena to get on his knees, as he administers the Dragon-Sleeper. However, it doesn't work as well as Batman thought because Cena suddenly starts to pound Batman's face as Batman is suddenly pushed back towards the turnbuckle behind him by a rising Cena. Although Batman doesn't let go, Cena continues this until Batman finally lets go and they both fall down onto the canvas.)

JR: Cena was able to escape the Dragon-Sleeper, but how much damage did it do to him?

Carlos: Not sure, but let's see if Cena can come back.

(They both rise, as Cena kicks Batman in the gut and hits him with a Release Fisherman Suplex. Then, Cena picks him up and hits him with a Cena-Plex, as the fans roar in anticapation for what's next. Cena waves his hand in front of Batman and tells him "You can't see me", as Cena bounces off the ropes and hits him with the 5 Knuckle Shuffle.)

Carlos: I love the 5 Knuckle Shuffle!

JR: If you did love that, then you'll enjoy what's next.

(Cena backs away from Batman, as he bends down and 'pumps it up'. However, the fans boo as members of the Justice League show up. Then, as the referee tries to get rid of them, Wonder Woman sneaks up from behind Cena to hit him with her lasso. However, without her knowing, Kurt Angle returns and hits her with the Angle Slam, as Angle throws W.W. out of the ring. Although confused, Cena watches as Angle grabs a chair and chases the Justice League away.)

Carlos: Well, that was awkward.

JR: Agreed!

(Cena turns around to duck a spinning heel kick from Batman, as Cena then hits Batman with the F-U!! While Batman is down, Cena salutes the U.S. Soldiers sitting in the front row, as he administers the S.T.F.U onto Batman. Although Batman screams in pain, he refuses to tap as he painfully crawls to the nearby pair of ropes. However, as he is inches away, Batman can no longer hang on and finally tapes out as the bell is called. Cena then lets go, as he gets up and the referee raises his left arm in victory.)

Lillian Garcia: Here is your winner by Submission...John Cena!!

JR: Batman said that wrestling was fake, but tonight he just got his ass whipped.

Carlos: Thank god for it! I'm just glad it's over.

(Batman rolls out of the ring, as the fans cheer with Cena, who is celebrating in the ring.)

JR: Well folks, don't go anywhere, becuase up next is a bonus match.

Carlos: Bonus match? I wasn't aware of a bonus match!!

What is the bonus match? Tune in to find out!!


	10. Jim Ross vs Paul Heyman

Carlos: Hello and welcome to Fantasy Fight Night. If you just tuned in, you just missed Batman tapping out to the S.T.F.U.!!

JR: However, before we move onto our main event, there's a bonus match scheduled, and appreantly we weren't told of this until the conclusion of the Cena vs. Batman match.

(At this time, the music of ECW hits as Heyman comes out with his bodyguards.)

ECW Ring Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome "The Father of ECW"...Paul Heyman!!

(The fans boo, as Heyman enters the ring while his bodyguards stand right behind him.)

JR: What the hell does he want?

Carlos: Who knows?

(Heyman is given a microphone, as he speaks into it.)

Heyman: Thus far, I haven't been having a good night. (Still booing) Want to know why? (Fans say "Yea!") The reason "why" is because ECW has been getting it's ass kicked this entire Pay-Per-View! We saw Kurt Angle lose to Superman via Disqualification, we saw Sabu lose to Goku in a Extreme Rules match by Pinfall, and Jazz lost in a 4-Corners match for the WWE Women's Championship. So now, our last hope is in the hands of our ECW World Heavyweight Champion, The Big Show! (More boos) So, cuban boy...(Pointing at Carlos)...tonight, your freak-friend Big will get plucked, Batista gets put down, and Edge will be re-rated "L" for "Loser", because the Big Show will defeat all 3 of them tonight and then the WWE Championship will be coming back to the ECW!!

(The fans boo some more, as Heyman now points at JR.)

Heyman: As for you, JR...(Fans start to cheer for JR)...I've been waiting a long time to say this, so here goes. JR, Get your fat ass in the ring so I can kick it!

(JR: You wanna whip my ass? Well, here I come you son of a bitch!!)

JR takes his headset off, as he enters the ring. However, suddenly, an ECW referee shows up.

Heyman: Oh yea, just for the hell of it, let's make this the bonus match mentioned a little earlier. Now, referee, before we call for the bell...(Snaps finers for his bodyguards)...Boys, kick his ass.

(The bodyguards grab JR, and prepare to attack him when the fans cheer at the sounds of breaking glass, as Stone Cold Steve Austin suddenly runs towards the ring, and chases the bodyguards out of the ring and right into the audience.)

Carlos: Thank you, Texas Rattlesnake!!

(As they run out of the arena, the ECW Referee rings the bell as JR looks at Paul Heyman, flips him off, kicks him in the gut, and gives him a Stone Cold Stunner. JR covers him, as the referee makes the count. 1..2..3!!)

ECW Ring Announcer: Here is your winner...Jim Ross!!

Carlos: Good for you, JR!! You finally got to whip his ass!!

(JR's right arm was raised in victory as Heyman was dragged out of the ring by some officials and taken to the back. Then, JR saluted the fans as he took off to the back.)

Carlos: Well, so much for a bonus match. But now, before we move on to our main event, at this time I would like to announce my partner for calling tonight's main event. He is, by all means, my hero, my partner in crime, my friend...my brother, Danny!

(Carlos' brother, Danny, comes out as he waves hello to the fans. Then, he eventually makes his way to the announce table and puts on the headset.)

Danny: Car, it's been a wild ride and it's not over yet.

Carlos: Oh no it isn't. Not by a long shot. Now, my brother, before we go on, the fans need to know just how this all began.

Danny: Yea, they do. So, to give you guys the start of the story, it began at the 2006 _ECW: One Night Stand!!_

_Flashback:_

_It was the final moments of the WWE Championship match, as Edge revealed he was the one who speared Cena through the table, allowing RVD to hit the 5-Star and win the match. _

_Joey Styles: At last, at One Night Stand, RVD is finally the WWE Champion!_

_However, all the way in Miami, Florida, Big was upset by the end of this match. _

_Weeks later, in the Triple-Threat WWE Championship match, Cena hit RVD with the F-U, but was then hit by Edge with the title belt, as Edge covered RVD to win his 2nd WWE Championship. _

_Edge: (Afterwards) This summer will be Rated-R!!_

_Back in Miami, Big was now angrier then ever. _

_After that week, Big finally appeared on WWE Raw and confronted Edge as the fans cheered him on._

_Big: Edge, ever since the One Night Stand, I've been forced to watch you spit on the face of John Cena and all of this fans, and yet I haven't been able to do anything about it...until now!!_

_Edge: So what's you point? In case you haven't noticed, I'm the MVP of this show and no one can take that from me._

_Big: The point is this...There's a special PPV coming up called "Fantasy Fight Night", and I'm challenging you for the WWE Championship...one on one._

_Edge: (Strokes chin, and then gives his answer)...No!_

_Edge takes Lita's hand and walks past Big to leave. However, Big grabs Edge's left arm and gets him to look at Big._

_Big: I'm dead serious about this challenge. Do you have the (censored) to accept my challenge, or are you a chicken (censored)?_

_Edge: My answer remains, freak...No!_

_Edge forces Big to let go, but Big suddenly grabs Edge's hair as he forces Edge to loom at him. Then, Big grabs his throat and lets his hair go, and hits him with the chokeslam. Lita knees down to check on her "man", as Big takes the title, looks at it, and then says "Think it over". Then, he leaves the title on Edge's stomach and exits the ring._

_A week later, Vince Mcmahon appears in the ring, as he makes his decision._

_Vince: Due to the events that happened last week, and due to a challenge that the worlds of cartoons, games, and anime have made towards us, I have decided that the main event will feature an Extreme Rules Fatal 4 Way Elimination match for the WWE Championship! It will feature our defending WWE Champion, Edge, against Original Character, Big the Bird, against a challenger from the ECW & Smackdown brands!_

_The next night, at the ECW show, Paul Heyman stood in his office with the Big Show behind him._

_Heyman: As the ECW Representative, I have decided that our ECW World Heavyweight Champion, the Big Show, will represent us at Fantasy Fight Night. And, I guarantee that at Fantasy Fight Night, it's lights out for Raw & Smackdown, and "game over" for you, Big the Bird!_

_3 nights later, on Smackdown, Teddy Long stood at his office with a bowl full of papers._

_Long: Unlike Mr. Heyman, I plan on choosing who will represent Smackdown by random selection. (Pulls out a name) And now, the Smackdown repsresentative is...(Reads the name)...BATISTA!!_

_A week later, as Batista finishes a match against Regal, Raw's Edge suddenly appears and tries to spear Batista. However, Batista dodges the spear as Edge hits the turnbuckle. Then, as Edge backs up and turns around to meet Batista, he gets the Batista Bomb. However, ECW's Big Show appears as he grabs Batista by the neck and chokeslam's him._

_JBL: It's just like I said. No matter who wins, the WWE wins in the end. Big cannot defeat any of these 3._

_Suddenly, Big arrives as the Big Show grabs him by the neck as well. However, Big kicks him in the 'nards', forcing the Big Show to release him. Then, Big grabs the Big Show's neck and actually chokeslam's him through the ring, as the fans are in shock._

_Cole: Maybe JBL was wrong...maybe Big can win the WWE Championship!!_

_(From Raw) JR: This sunday, at Fantasy Fight Night, these 4 will meet in an Extreme Rules Fatal 4 Way Elimination match!_

_(From ECW) Styles: The only way to win is to survive 3 other opponents and be the last one left._

_Tazz: If you can win, you're the champ. If you lose, then it's game over._

_(From Smackdown) Cole: There are no countouts, no disqualifications! The only ways of elimination are pinfall or submission!!_

_JR: Edge, Big Show, Batista, and Big the Bird! _

_Cole: It will finally happen at Fantast Fight Night!_

_Lawler: I can't wait!!_

_Random scene of all 4 looking at each other with intensity in their eyes!!_

_End of Flashback!!_

Up next is the main event, and it contains one hell of a suprise ending! Tune it to see what happens!!


	11. WWE Championship Main Event

Danny: Hello and welcome to our final match at Fantasy Fight Night! For those who have missed the entire PPV, you're fresh out of luck.

Carlos: Indeed, my brother. However, at this time, we go onto our main event. So, let's turn it over to our ring announcer for this match...Howard Finkel.

(The camera goes to Howard Finkel, as former WWE & TNA referee, Earl Hefner, will referee this match.)

Howard Finkel: Before we begin, allow me to introduce our guest referee for this match...Earl Hefner.

(The fans are 50/50 with Hefner due to his stunts in TNA, but his past in WWE. Then, Howard continues.)

Howard Finkel: And now, this match is the Extreme Rules Fatal 4 Way Elimination match for the World Wrestling Entertainment Championship!!

(The fans cheer, as he continues.)

Howard Finkel: In this match, elimination occurs only by pinfall or submission. There are no disqualifications and no countouts. When 3 superstars have been eliminated, the last remaining will leave the WWE Champion!!

(The fans cheer again, as the arena then goes quiet.)

Danny: So, who's coming first?

Carlos: We'll see.

(After some tense moments, 'Taker's old music as the American Badass hitsThe Limpbiskit one "Rolling", as Big comes out on a motorcyle with the American Flag on the back. Many of the fans cheer at the site of the American Flag.)

Howard Finkel: And now, introducing the challengers. First, representing the Original Characters of (Can't use the whole name because it erases itself. Sorry! ) and from Miami, Florida...weighing in at 300 pounds...Big the Bird!!

(Big rides the cycle to the ring, around it, and then stops it where the ramp meets the ring, as he turns off the cycle and then enters the ring to taunt for the fans.)

Carlos: It seems Big will be the 1st to enter the ring.

Danny: Car, I've got no disrespect for Big and all, but his chances of winning this match are very slim.

Carlos: Still, you have to admit he's ready for this.

(Then, Batista's music hits as he comes out for the 2nd time tonight, this time in wrestling gear. However, the fans cheer a little less. He does his fireworks taunt and then heads for the ring.)

Howard Finkel: Representing _Smackdown_ and from Washington D.C., he weighs in at 290 pounds...Batista!!

Danny: Now this guy is power.

Carlos: True! Unlike Big, Batista is a powerhouse when it comes to WWE Wrestling. He has faced the best, and he's beaten the best.

Danny: Yea, but can he actually win is the question?

(Batista then enters the ring, as the Big Show's music hits for the 2nd time. He then comes out to a crowd full of boos.)

Howard Finkel: Representing _ECW_, and from Tampa, Florida...he weight in at 507 pounds...the ECW Champion...The Big Show!!

Carlos: Well, I was kind of pissed when the Big Show interfeared with the Kane vs. Arucard match, and I think these fans were expecting a better match out of that.

Danny: I'm guessing so, but either way, this is the biggest and baddest guy in the match, so he's got the height, weight, and strength advantage. Plus, he's won Extreme Rules matches against guys like Rob Van Dam, Ric Flair, Kane, & even Sabu.

Carlos: True that, my brother, and he's nuts!!

(Big Show enters the ring, as the words "You think you know me" are heard. Then, a cloud of smoke appears as "Metalingus" from Alter Bridge hits. Then, Edge appears with Lita & the WWE title.)

Howard Finkel: And now, Representing _Raw_ and from Toronto, Canada...he weighs in at 240 pounds & accompanied by Lita, he is the WWE Champion...Edge!!

(Sadly for Edge, he & Lita are booed as they make their way to the ring.)

Danny: Hey, have some respect for the real champ. After all, he beat Cena.

Carlos: His victories are questionable, but he did beat Cena and he is the WWE Champion. For Edge, this will be his toughest match yet because he has to survive 3 very powerful individuals.

(But, as Edge is near the ring, Big suddenly sends himself flying right at Edge, and knocks him & Lita down as Hefner calls for the bell and the match begins.)

For this match, we will be using 2 different camera so as to not get confused. One will focus on Big vs. Edge, and the other will focus on Batista vs. Big Show. We will tell you which camera we're using by the numbers 1 & 2.

1Big vs. Edge

2Batista vs. Big Show

When two of them have been eliminated, we'll go back to using 1 camera.

( 2 Big Show charges Batista, as Batista moves and Big Show misses, as he splashes himself at the turnbuckle. Batista turns Big Show around as he begins to hit Big Show's stomach with his shoulder. After multiple times, Big Show pushes Batista towards the other side of the ring as he regains his composure. Batista gets up as Big Show clotheslines him down. Big Show grabs Batista's head, lifts him up and throws him to the nearby corner. Then, he tells the fans to be silent as he delivers a hard 'chop' to his chest that echoes into the audience.)

Carlos: That had to hurt.

Danny: I bet the fans in China heard that even without their television sets.

(Batista holds his chest, as Big Show does it again. Batista screams in pain, as Big Show grabs Batista and then throws him into the other side of the ring. The fans then boo the Big Show as he taunts them.)

( 1 Meanwhile, Edge has managed to recover as he low-blowed Big to get an advantage. Then, he tries to irish-whip Big into the nearby steel steps outside. However, Big reverses and sends Edge back-first into the steel steps. Then, as Edge painfully walks forward, Big knocks him down with a shoulder block. Then, Big picks Edge up as he sends him headfirst into those same steel steps. The fans cheer and they chant "We Want Blood"! Big decices to look under the ring and then takes out some barbed wire as the fans go nuts.)

Carlos: Oh, Hell No!

Danny: He's not serious, is he?

( Big wraps the barbed wire around his right hand, and as Edge rises, Big punches him over the head with the barbed wire.)

Carlos: Yea, he's serious.

( Big then proceeds to torture Edge's face with the barbed wire, as Edge begins to bleed. Suddenly, Lita grabs a chair and prepares to hit Big with it, but Big sees it coming as he stops torturing Edge and smacks the chair out of Lita's hand as he then trips and falls to the floor. Big just smiles as he turns around to deal with Edge. However, Big suddenly gets the real surprise attack as Gendo Ikari appears and hits Big's face with pepper spray, allowing Edge to spear him down. )

Carlos: What the hell...?

Danny: Hey, it's that guy who hates his son. That son of a bitch is interfering with the match.

( 2 Meanwhile, Big Show whips Batista to the ropes, but Batista spears Big Show down, as he then notices the suprise attack on Big. Batista rolls out of the ring and then knocks Gendo down. Then, he turns to Edge, but gets a chair to his head, forcing Batista down to one knee. Edge hits him again, as Batista falls onto his face. )

( 1 As for Big he is on all 4's, as he crawls towards the time-keeper and asks for a water-bottle. Although he gets one, Big is unaware that Big Show has recently gotten up as he sees a weakened Big. However, suddenly Kane appears from the audience with his head bandaged up and enters the ring as he forces Big Show to turn around and kicks him 'under the belt'. Then, Kane gives the Big Show a 507 pound chokeslam as he tells Big Show "That was payback, you 500 pound bitch"! Then, Kane exits through the audience as Big is able to get his sight back thanks to the water-bottle.)

Carlos: Now Kane interfered due to the attack from earlier.

Danny: Damn. Things are getting nuts around here.

Carlos: Dude, things will get worse before they get better.

(However, Edge sees an opening, as he slowly crawls into the ring and then covers Big Show. 1..2.. Big Show throws Edge off of him, as Big Show rolls onto his stomach and slowly tries to get up. By then, Edge is suddenly pulled out of the ring by Big, who then knocks Edge down with the barbed wire still on his wrist. Then, he goes onto the ring and goes to the top of the turnbuckle as he waits for the Big Show to rise. Once the 7 foot 2 giant does so, Big sends himself flying onto the Big Show. However, Big Show sees Big coming, grabs him by the throat and hits Big with the chokeslam. Then, he covers Big. 1..2.. Big gets a shoulder up as Big Show decides to disarm Big and removes the barbed wire from his right hand. Then, he throws it to the outside as the Big Show taunts the fans and signals for another chokeslam. )

Danny: That's not good. The Big Show is signaling Big's end.

Carlos: And because of the pepper spray from earlier, I think it just might be Big's end.

(The Big Show grabs Big's neck and lifts him up. However, instead of chokeslaming him again, Big Show suddenly finds himself given a reversal DDT by Big, who mamages to ground the 507 pound monster. Big slowly rolls to the outside, as Edge grabs the barbed wire and plans to hit Big with it. 2 But, as Edge prepares to use it, Batista suddenly spears Edge through the guard rail, as cheers of "Holy Censored are heard. 1 Big grabs a chair from uder the ring and then re-positions himself back on the top of a nearby turnbuckle. )

Carlos: What's he doing now?

Danny: I have no idea.

(The Big Show then slowly gets up as Big flies right towards Big Show and gives him a flying chair shot over his head and the Big Show, for a moment, seems motionless but still stands. Big sees his chance, as he drops the chair and finishes Big Show with a chokeslam. Finally, Big covers Big Show. 1..2..3!! The fans cheer as the Big Show is gone. )

Howard Finkel: The Big Show has been eliminated. This match will now continue as a 3 Way Dance!!

Carlos: OH MY GOD!!

Danny: I don't believe it, but Big just chokeslamed and pinned the Big Show. What else could happen?

Carlos: (Pointing at who's coming now) How about that?

(Now, the fans boo again as JBL enters the ring while the Big Show is forced to leave and tries to hit Big with the Clothesline From Hell. However, Big ducks it as JBL finds himself hitting the nearby ropes. Big turns and kicks him in the gutt, as he then hits JBL with 'Taker's own Last Ride. This sends JBL rolling out of the ring.)

Danny: So much for JBL.

Carlos: Yea, but this match isn't over yet.

(Big then turns around to find Batista back into the ring as the 2 stare at each other intensly. Then, they both charge at each other, as they both clothesline each other down. By then, Edge, holding his ribs in pain, crawls into the ring as he covers Big. 1..2.. Big gets a shoulder up, as Edge then crawls over to Batista and covers him. 1..2.. Now Batista gets a shoulder up.)

Carlos: So much for that. Why does everyone believe that in these types of matches you can win if your opponents supposely take each other out?

Danny: They're just stupid like that. That's why.

Carlos: Oh!

(Edge crawls over to an opposing turnbuckle, as he manages to get to his feet and prepares to spear whoever rises first. Eventually, though, Batista rises first as Edge charges him. However, Batista suprises him with a Spinebuster, as Big now rises to his feet. Then, Big finds himself spinebustered, as Batista goes to the ropes and then forces the top rope up and down while roaring.)

Carlos: The Animal has just been unleashed!

Danny: Carlos, you have to understand that the "Animal" is now, simply put, the "Pet".

Carlos: That I don't believe.

(Batista then does his "Thumbs Up, Thumbs Down" sign as he grabs Big and hits him with the Batista Bomb, as he then covers Big. 1..2.. Big supprises everyone by kicking out, and leaves all except the referee in shock.)

Danny: Did he just kick out of the Batista Bomb?

Carlos: I know we're not seeing things, so it must be true.

(Batista seems upset, as he goes over to Edge. However, Edge gives him a low-blow and then Lita hands Edge a chair, as he hits Batista over the head with it and Batista falls down onto his back. Then, as Big rolls out of the ring as Edge covers Batista. 1..2.. Batista kicks out as Edge puts the chair on the floor, picks Batista up and positions Batista's head over the chair as he hits him with the Impaler-DDT. Edge then covers Batista again. 1..2.. Batista kicks out yet again, leaving Edge pissed. )

Carlos: I don't know why, but Edge can't seem to pin either Big or Batista.

Danny: Aw, come on. I came to see an Extreme bout...not some boring crap.

Carlos: Keep watching and see what happens.

( 2 As for Big, he is suddenly ambushed by the Spirit Squad, who come through the audience, as they grab the barbed wire dumped there earlier and start to hit him with it repeatly. However, suddenly, Sonic, Knuckles, Inuyasha, Captain America, Goku, and even Ash Ketchum arrive to attack the Spirit Squad as they force the male cheerleaders to retreat back into the audience. Then, they chase after them. As for Big, he is starting to bleed by his forehead. )

Carlos: Damn it! Things are getting more out of control then ever.

Danny: True, and things are only going to get worse.

( 1 Back to Edge, he decides to spit on Big, who is bleeding outside, as he gets booed and then flips off the fans. He then turns around to face Batista who kicks Edge in the gutt and prepares him for the Batista Bomb. However, as he gets him in mid-air and before he can slam him, Superman suddenly appears and spears Batista down as he gets booed for his actions.)

Carlos: What the hell...?

Danny: That son of a bitch just screwed Batista!

(However, as Superman leaves, he also leaves Edge to cover Batista. 1..2..3!! And, just like that, Batista is gone.)

Howard Finkel: Batista has been eliminated. Whoever gets the next fall will win the WWE Championship!!

(Edge suddenly has a sick smile as Batista is forced to leave. He looks at the downed and bleeding Big, who is getting up onto his feet and now stares at Edge. Then, another big shocker appears as Yugi Moto from Yu-Gi-Oh! appear and attack Edge by giving him a low blow and some kicks to his ribes. However, he soon gets attacked by Slyvester Turkay, who simply grabs Yugi and throws him right into the audience. Then, from the audience comes Umaga, as Big sees him coming and uses the same barbed wire from earlier to fend off Umaga. However, Turkay exits the ring and ambushes Big as the 2 start to beat him senseless.)

Danny: This is ridicilous. There is indeed no sanity in this match at all.

Carlos: We've gone past the hope of return for not just sanity, but also for control.

( Suddenly, the old music of Too Cool hits as Rikishi finally shows up for the first time in years with a chair and manages to get Turkay & Umaga retreating, while chasing them off. However, as Big lays bloodied and battered, and with his barbed wire taken by Umaga, Edge manages to regain enough strength to go to the outside and grab Big, as he throws Big into the ring and then re-enters the ring as well. )

Carlos: Thanks to the unexpected return of Rikishi, Big's attackers are gone, but he's easy pickings for Edge.

Danny: Now it's just a matter of time until Edge retains the title.

Carlos: You're sideing with Edge over Big?

Danny: Well, yea. After all, he is the Rated-R Superstar and our WWE Champion.

Carlos: Be glad Big can't hear this, or you would be so screwed right now.

(Edge kicks Big's head, and drags Big over to a nearby turnbuckle, as he goes to one across from Big and prepares to spear him. Big, slowly, gets back to his feet but gets speared by Edge, as Edge gives the fans the middle finger and then covers Big as he gets booed again. 1..2.. Big gets another shoulder up, and leaves Edge in shock.)

Danny: What the hell? Not even Edge's spear can keep Big down for 3.

Carlos: I think it's time for Edge to re-think his opinions of an easier match now that Big is badly beaten.

(Edge turns to Lita, who is still outside, and tells her to get a chair. Lita looks under the ring and does get a chair. However, the fans go crazy as Kim returns, stands on top of the barricade, and as Lita suddenly notices her, Kim flies into the air and drop-kicks the chair into Lita's face, KO'ing her from this match. Kim then gets up, but now the fans boo as Mickie James return with a chair of her own and hits Kim in the back with it, as Kim falls. Now, Mickie throws her chair into the ring, but suddenly Deliah suprises everyone by running towards the battlefield, grabbing Mickie from the back of her blouse, and throwing her head-first towards the steel-steps, KO'ing the psycho.)

Danny: Now it's official...everyone here is nuts!

Carlos: Agreed!

(Edge looks in horror as to what's going on, but suddenly is forced to turn and look at Big, who knocks Edge down with a shot to the face. Then, Deliah looks under the ring and takes out a table as she drags it out and then manages to put it in the ring, as Big manages to get it and sets the table up. Big goes to pick Edge up, but Edge tricks him into a possum pin. 1..2.. Big escapes and kicks out, as they both are on the ground. Big then sits up, as he hurries to his feet. However, by then, Edge gets to his knees and low-blows Big, as he quickly gets to his feet and hits Big with the Impaler-DDT. Then, he slowly covers Big. 1..2.. Big again kicks out. Edge gets up to his knees and looks very upset. Edge drags Big towards where the table is, but as he lifts Big up to suplex him, Big instead breaks out of Edge's grip, grabs him by the throat and chokeslam's him through the table, as the fans shout " Holy Censored".)

Carlos: MY GOD, WHAT A BLOOD-MATCH!

Danny: YEA...but Edge just got chokeslamed.

Carlos: Yep, and now Big has a chance to finish him off.

(Big grabs Edge's hair, as he drags him to the middle of the ring. Then, finally, he hits him with the Last Ride and covers him. 1..2..3!!)

Carlos: HE DID IT!!

Danny: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!! (Sob) Edge lost!

(The fans go nuts as Big rolls away from Edge, as Hefner gives Big the WWE Title.)

Howard Finkel: The winner of this bout and the new WWE Champion...Big the Bird!!

(Deliah rolls into the rings, as Big rises to his feet, as embraces the new WWE Champion. Soon after, all of the video, anime, and game characters, including Big's adpoted children Casey & Falco, except Gendo Ikari, enter the ring to celebrate. However, "No Chance in Hell" hits, as Vince Mcmahon appears at the stage.)

Vince: So, after all of this anarcy, all of this destruction, and after all the blood spilled tonight, we have a new WWE Champion & new Women's Champion!! (Fans cheer) Too bad your wins are null & void. (Now they boo).

(Carlos: Wait...what?)

Vince: You see, without anyone knowing, I screwed each and every one of you by nullifying all title changes that happened at Fantasy Fight Night! That means Mickie James is still the Women's Champion, and Edge is still the WWE Champion.

(Now the fans boo even more, as Mickie James recovers and taker her Women's Title back from Kim's waist. Then, Hefner takes the WWE Title away from Big and gives it back to Edge, who is being taken away to the back with Lita by paramedics. By then, everyone in the ring looks sad, upset, and disappointed.)

(Danny: Horray! There is justice after all.

Carlos: Oh, shut up!)

Vince: Oh, and for all of you freaks...you will never appear in a WWE Pay-Per-View ever, and that's guaranteed. By the way, Big...(Facing Big)...you have no chance in hell of ever gaining another title shot ever again, and that goes for the rest of you. So, thank you to each and every one of you fans that bout tickets to this WWE Pay-Per-View, and goodnight.

(Vince's music hits, as he leaves. By then, the fans chant "You Got Screwed", as Big looks disappointed. He silently begins to exit the ring, but everyone stops him from leaving. Big decides to stay, as he looks at the canvas in shame. However, Deliah hugs him and holds him close as Big begins to cry.)

Carlos: Ladies and Gentlemen, we have seen, quite possibly, the greatest Extreme Match of all time, but with the most pathetic ending to the biggest screw job that we have ever been involved with.

Danny: Somehow, this makes me sad too. As much as I'm happy Edge is happy, seeing Big and everyone else in the ring this sad & miserable makes me sad & miserable as well.

(Big eventually stops his crying, as he calls for a microphone. Then, everyone is silent as Big speaks.)

Big: Vince Mcmahon, you screwed us. You screwed each and every one of these fans of a good and fair main event, and nost of all, you screwed with the wrong type of people. We might be freaks, but we're damn proud. (Fans cheer) So, don't think we're not going to do anything about it. I promise you that there will be hell to pay.

(Big drops the microphone to the floor, as he exits the ring and takes off on his motorcycle with his music on. He salutes the fans once more as he disappears through the stage.)

Carlos: For my brother Danny, this is Carlos wishing you all goodnight, and, god willing, there will be vengeance coming for Vince Mcmahon and the entire WWE!!

This has been a M. Brothers Production!!

All characters belong to their respective owning companies. They have only been in this show for pure entertainment.

Big the Bird, his adpoted kids Casey & Falco, Carlos & Danny M. are characters & property of M. Brothers Productions!

Thank you for being a part of Fantasy Fight Night!!


End file.
